Lovely
by amfabulous
Summary: It's has been five years since the struggle has ended due to destruction of the 39 clues. Five years since Ian called her lovely. Five years in which Amy has been trying to get over the love that left her. But then he comes back asking for help...
1. We Meet Again

Hey guys, I just read the first three 39 clue books and this is my first story for this series so correct me if there are any factual mistakes…enjoy

It started in Korea.

When she thought he loved her.

[_Flashback_]

"_His eyes were not mocking at all. They were inviting her, asking her to laugh along. Suddenly her rage billowed up and blew off in wisps, like a cloud."_

They say you're in love when you can't stay angry around him.

"_This time she met is gaze. Solidly. This time she didn't feel like apologizing or attacking or running away. She wouldn't have minded if he just stared like that all day"._

You get lost in each other's eyes.

"_She was supposed to hate him. She had hated him before. But for the life of her, she could not remember why. Despite the surroundings, she felt alert, alive, and unbelievably happy"_

Then he left her.

"_Ian glanced at Amy. For a moment, she thought she saw a flicker of – something. Doubt? Some kind of indication this was all a big, sadistic joke?"_

"_Idiot. Moron. Fool. It had all been one big joke. He had wrapped her around his fingers and then yanked her inside out…tears made rivulets down her cheeks and fell to the ground, tapping lightly like the flap of moth wings. 'It was my fault', she said. 'I-I believed him. I played right into his trap…'"_

But sometimes, the pain stays.

Five years later…

Amy woke up to the ringing of her alarm clock; she groaned and leaned over to shut it off. Ugh, time for another day at work, she blared. Dan, Amy's 17 year-old brother ran into the room to annoy her.

Ugh, bother Dan. He's going to be leaving for college in September; thank God. Well, she loved her little brother, but…it would be better if he would act his age sometimes. "Amy, I'm going to work", Dan said from the corner of her room. Dan was working as a lifeguard as a summer job and would be going to Yale later on.

"OK", Amy sighed. Dan frowned. Amy sometimes had these days when she was in a bad mood. She never seemed to have a reason for it, but Dan knew the real reason. Amy had never gotten over her betrayal by Ian. Sure, she had a couple of boyfriends in the last couple of years, but he had ruined her ability to trust. She was afraid now to put trust in anyone because of what happened before. Dan clenched his fists. If he ever saw Ian again after that incident, he would take him down. He sighed, knowing Ian would never show up since the search for all clues was over. The clues had all been destroyed by someone who knew about them before hand. Perhaps because they caused too any family rivals. He grabbed his trunks, bag, and shoes and headed to the pool.

An hour after Dan left, Amy woke up. She had taken a sick day today. She's just 'not in the mood' for work. Pretty much, she was thinking about Ian again. It's not like she hadn't seen him since that time. She saw him on TV plenty of times; apparently, he was now a model. And for good reasons; Amy sighed again. This was hopeless. She groaned and swung herself out of the pink and white twin bed (Dan had the other one in blue). She walked to the bathroom to freshen up. Ever since her betrayal, Amy had been caring about her looks more often. She just didn't want to be hurt again and knew her looks could come as an advantage. Of course, she wasn't the most beautiful person in the world, but she was still pretty. Her reddish hair was now extremely long and fell almost down her whole back; it had straightened out and had a shine to it. She put a creamy brown eyeliner to accentuate her cute little freckles and dusted her eyes with gold glitter.

Finally, after adorning herself with denim jeans, cowboy boots, a green checked shirt that complimented her hair, she looked in the mirror again. She sighed. This wasn't her. She wasn't the one to obsess over looks and she knew that; but she just did. After what happened.

Amy went down to have some breakfast, some strawberry oatmeal with a glass of tea on the side; she was all about a healthy breakfast. Then she turned the TV on. While eating her breakfast, she heard a voice. A voice she thought she would never hear again.

Ian.

"_Well, here we are on Model London, where we have our very own Ian and Natalia Kabra, the two most popular models of the day", said the host that day. _

Amy suddenly felt very nauseous. Of course Ian was popular. It's not like she expected him to be miserable too. Look at how happy they both are. Even after the 39 clues had been destroyed. Would she ever get over him? Tears brimmed her eyes. Suddenly she heard a knock at the door.

She shut the TV off and walked to the door. She sighed; she hated company, and opened the door. When she saw who was standing at the door and smirking, she opened her mouth in shock. She tried to speak, yet no words came out. But finally, she got the courage. "I-Ian?"

"Hey", Ian said in his smooth accent. "I need a favor from you".

"_You_ need a favor – you need a favor from _me_". Amy was so angry she momentarily didn't stutter and glared with hate daggers at Ian. "Why would I _ever_ do a favor for you? Why? After you pretended to like me. I haven't seen you in five years. After you locked me in a cave. To die. With my brother and uncle. You pretended to like me to use me". Amy hated the fact that he looked so good. While she was broken.

"Yeah. Well. I had to do what I had to". Ian looked so cool and nonchalant that she just took a step back. "Get. Out".

"Not so fast, Cahill".

_Amy winced. "You're a Cahill, too". Memories from when she was happy flooded her. When she was with Ian. Before he left. _

"Not so fast. How can _you_ stay in _my_ house?" She put her hands on his chest and tried pushing him out the door, but he was too strong. He just stood these in the doorway. "Do you want to know what my favor is?", he asked.

"No. B-but I'm sure you'll tell me anyway". Her nervousness was back. If only she didn't have to go and fall in lo-. No she mustn't say that. She could never love him. And yet she knew she did. She sighed. "Go on".

"Well. Natalie and I are in a major fight. I am trying to tell her she shops too much and is too vain, and she got angry with me and started trying to humiliate me in front of everyone and pranking me. So I need a way to annoy her. You're going to be my _fake_ girlfriend and since we hate you so much, you'd be the perfect way to annoy Natalie. Just remember, it's fake. So don't "fall in love" with me. ", he said putting air quotes around fall in love. "I know you didn't actually like me. You were probably using me.

Amy stood there speechless and then began to yell. "Are you serious Ian? What makes you think I'll agree to this little plan of yours. I'm _not_ going to be your _fake_ girlfriend. You already had a chance for the real deal. And you lost it. "Don't fall in love" with you? Dammit, I already am --. She stopped abruptly and went red. Why should she give him power over her? He was the one who used her. Ian was staring at her with shock in his eyes, unnoticed by her. Was she about to say she loved him? He brushed away his caring thoughts and tried to hold back himself from reaching out to love her. He didn't love her. Yeah. He didn't love her at all. he was only using her – for – for the argument with Natalie right. Only because Natalie hated her. No, Ian, you love her, his inner voice reasoned. _No. I. Don't. _

"I have something, dear Amy, that will convince you to agree to this". Amy flinched at his sarcastic 'dear Amy'. He pulled out a DVD from his pocket, walked inside to her DVD player, and put it in. Someone popped up onto the screen. Amy gasped. Here they were, Uncle Alistair, Dan, and Amy, inside the cave, after the Kabras had left. For some reason, probably because of the camera technology, all of them could be seen clearly. The next 10 minutes replayed everything Amy had been through that evening. The heartbreak. The tears. And most of all, she could imagine everyone's scorn if Ian showed the video to anyone. _How could she be so foolish to actually think someone loved her? _Amy had nightmares like this and although she knew she was loved, didn't want Ian to show this to anyone.

"Y-you…recorded this. Are you a monster? You are cruel, Ian…so, so cruel". At this point, she lost confidence and she could feel a terrible ache growing in her chest, that filled her up and left her gasping for breath. Whenever she thought of him, this ache occurred. And it was back. All the tears Amy had been holding in while seeing Ian on TV threatened to pour out. Amy bit her lip harshly. You can't cry in front of him. At least she was wearing the best complete waterproof makeup so her tears could no longer make her look bad in any possible way. The ache got bigger. She knew the tears were about to break loose, so mumbled something, and ran to the bathroom. Inside, she sat down on the floor, hugging her knees to herself and rocking back and forth. Why did I have to fall in love with him? Why, why?? Her sobs now racked her body and she turned the tap on so Ian couldn't hear her. Slowly, she got up, made sure nothing was wrong with her makeup, and walked back outside.

"I'm in", she said emotionally.

_IAN_

He actually hadn't seen the DVD before this. He thought Amy wouldn't be sad by him leaving, just annoyed. Did she actually love him? Then this was a mistake. He left because of Natalie and because he knew she would just hurt him. He could see the pure pain in her eyes and it tore him apart inside, knowing he had to carry out his plan to get back at Natalie. "I'm in", Amy said, emotionless. He could see she was trying to mask the hurt inside and felt a sudden ache building up inside of him. Great. Now he was going to sympathize with her. _NO. _Never. She'll just use it against you. You will carry out your plan; without failure.


	2. Five Days!

**This chapter took me longer than the other one, surprisingly because I didn't want it to be too repetitive. I was actually debating whether to have Ian like Amy at first or not; I wanted to have him hate her at first, and then fall in love with her, but I decided that wouldn't suit the story**

**AND THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS, FAVE STORIES/AUTHOR ADDERS, AUTHOR/STORY ALERT PEOPLE SO FAR**

**XxLuckystar57: **Thanks!!! I thought Ian seemed jerkier than in the book and I had a serious debate on whether Ian liked Amy with my friends. He did seem a bit mean, but I decided to go through with the story anyway and make him like Amy :) PS, love your *squeal* lol and thanks for being my first reviewer and adding me to your favorite stories and author list

**Marigold Dove:** Thanks for adding me to your favorite stories list :)

End of Chapter 1:

"Y-you…recorded this. Are you a monster? You are cruel, Ian…so, so cruel". At this point, she lost confidence and she could feel a terrible ache growing in her chest, that filled her up and left her gasping for breath. Whenever she thought of him, this ache occurred. And it was back. All the tears Amy had been holding in while seeing Ian on TV threatened to pour out. Amy bit her lip harshly. You can't cry in front of him. At least she was wearing the best complete waterproof makeup so her tears could no longer make her look bad in any possible way. The ache got bigger. She knew the tears were about to break loose, so mumbled something, and ran to the bathroom. Inside, she sat down on the floor, hugging her knees to herself and rocking back and forth. Why did I have to fall in love with him? Why, why?? Her sobs now racked her body and she turned the tap on so Ian couldn't hear her. Slowly, she got up, made sure nothing was wrong with her makeup, and walked back outside.

"I'm in", she said emotionless, looking down.

_IAN_

He actually hadn't seen the DVD before this. He thought Amy wouldn't be sad by him leaving, just annoyed. Did she actually love him? Then this was a mistake. He left because of Natalie and because he knew she would just hurt him. He could see the pure pain in her eyes and it tore him apart inside, knowing he had to carry out his plan to get back at Natalie. "I'm in", Amy said, emotionless. He could see she was trying to mask the hurt inside and felt a sudden ache building up inside of him. Great. Now he was going to sympathize with her. _NO. _Never. She'll just use it against you. You will carry out your plan; without failure.

Chapter 2:

"OK. You will listen to me and me only. Pretty much, if you ever want that DVD back, you will obey everything I say so the plan can be carried out".

Amy looked up at him with a hurt look in her eyes. Great. Now what have I done; I'm only trying to keep from her the fact that I actually might sort of care for her. Wow, she is beautiful. Her shining red hair went down to her back and her green eyes sparkled with tears. Ian cursed himself bitterly for causing those tears.

AMY

"OK. You will listen to me and me only. Pretty much, if you ever want that DVD back, you will obey everything I say so the plan can be carried out".

The monster. How could he be so cruel? What did I do to him to deserve this? What? Nothing. That's what.

"What did I do Ian?" she said in a broken voice, trying not to let the pain crack through. "What? Nothing. I-I-I trusted you. I made an alliance with you during the hunt. For Pete's sake, who even cares about the hunt for the clues. That's over. You've already hurt me so m-much. Stupid stuttering, she thought inwardly to herself. It just makes you seem weaker. Ian smirked.

IAN

She's lying. I didn't do anything. She was the one who was going to betray me…Natalie told me. Now she's just pretending to be hurt. He smirked.

"Silly. Little. Amy"; his mouth had a hard time forming the last word. It hurt too much. "Do you think I actually…" he took a deep breath. This would be the biggest lie ever told. "Do you think I actually…cared about you? Cared that you got hurt? You're just a wimpy Cahill. Who no one cares about". Inside, his heart was breaking, saying those lies. He knew how much he hurt her in truth. But he couldn't let her take advantage of him.

AMY

"Silly. Little. Amy". She felt a deep pain inside her chest as he formed the last word. He hadn't heard her name in that English accent in so long. It's my fault isn't it, she thought to herself. I had to go and fall in love with the one boy who never cares for anyone. "Do you think I actually cared about you? Cared that you got hurt? You're just a wimpy Cahill. Who now one cares about". That was it. "What do you want from me? You l-l-loser. I don't care about you _at all_", Amy yelled, still stammering, tears threatening to spill again. That's a really big lie, she thought to herself. Unfortunately. I wish it was true. Because then there would be nothing of use on the DVD. Because I wouldn't have cried over him. "J-j-just leave. I don't care about the stupid DVD", she yelled. "Okay, Amy. All your coworkers and friends would really love to see the weak Amy, wouldn't they". She could hear his voice cracking, for some reason. He turned to leave, knowing she would call him back.

"W-wait. Don't go. I'll do it". She sighed, knowing she had gotten herself into a mess again. He smiled painstakingly. "I'll be in the red Porsche outside. LM299X is the license plate. You can have time to – er, clean yourself up. Also bring changes of clothes for five days. You'll be staying at my house for the plan". She scowled at him, trying to hide her nervousness at staying in Ian's house for a week. Why did he always have this effect on her? He stalked out of the room, glad she agreed to the plan.

IAN

I am a sinner. I just told the biggest lie on earth. And now my heart is broken. I deserved it. "You l-l-loser. I don't care about you _at all_", she yelled. Ian's fists clenched as he tried to keep sadness in. No tears from you, Ian, he scolded himself. "I'll be in the red Porsche outside. LM299X is the license plate. You can have time to – er, clean yourself up. Also bring changes of clothes for five days. You'll be staying at my house for the plan". He tried to smile, but knew it didn't look believable. She scowled at him. Well, he did deserve it. He left the room, hurrying so he had time to wipe away any tears that might spill. He ran to his car, two steps at a time from Amy and Dan's second floor apartment. His red Porsche gleamed in the sunlight, inviting him in from the cold wintry air of January in New Jersey. There was snow on the ground, sparkling in the faint sunlight and bare trees crowded the streets. Wow, it was even colder here than in England. He thought about Amy staying at his house for five days and he felt feelings grow inside him that he hadn't felt in a long time. Excitement. Happiness.

AMY

Amy stood there in the kitchen, thinking about what to tell her little brother. 'Dan, I was called on an out of business trip for work. I have to go for a week so you should be able to manage. I left some food in the refrigerator and my second credit card in case you need to buy more food. Remember to take Saladin out and get him some red snapper as a treat". She bit her lip. She hated lying to her little brother, yet she knew it would be annoying to try to break up the inevitable fight that would occur between Dan and Ian if she told him the truth. .


	3. Betrayed

_NOTE: I am not basing Ian's looks on how they actually are. Before I saw his card, I actually imagined my own version of him; curly black hair, brown sparkling eyes, and a really good tan with a couple of freckles; but his hair wasn't short. It was actually pretty long and had soft curls through it. I literally have a different image of him in my head. _

End of Chapter 2

_AMY_

Amy stood there in the kitchen, thinking about what to tell her little brother. 'Dan, I was called on an out of business trip for work. I have to go for a week so you should be able to manage. I left some food in the refrigerator and my second credit card in case you need to buy more food. Remember to take Saladin out and get him some red snapper as a treat". She bit her lip. She hated lying to her little brother, yet she knew it would be annoying to try to break up the inevitable fight that would occur between Dan and Ian if she told him the truth…

Chapter 3

_IAN_

What is she doing? Ian glowered at his reflection. Not because of how he looked, obviously. Ian always looked perfect and he knew it. His shining black curls bounced slightly and his tanned face had the whitest smile he had ever seen. Everyone in his family shared the same gorgeous looks. He was scowling because of smudge of pizza sauce on his shirt. He had spilt it on his way to Amy's house.

Amy. Ian groaned. What was he going to do? He couldn't show her he cared for her…then she would just take advantage of him. But, that meant he would have to be mean. No one could describe the wrenching feeling he strangely felt every time he saw Amy's broken look. He remembered her look when he left them in the cave, but Natalie made them go on. Great.

Another reason to be worried; who knew what tricks Natalie was planning to play. Just because she was annoyed. Well, she hates Amy, he thought to himself. Amy and I have to just pretend to be in love or something. That'll annoy her so much. His stomach clenched when he thought of what he might have to do to convince Natalie. Natalie wasn't one to be fooled easily. The only way he could convince Natalie would be to…kiss Amy. No. he was not glad about that. He didn't want to kiss Amy. He didn't. He didn't. Anyway, it's not like he hadn't done that before. But he hurt her. And he was sorry. But she wouldn't let him kiss her…but he had power over her. Because of the DVD. So Amy would have to kiss her. He grinned triumphantly and started thinking about Amy's visit to his house. Ian and Natalie now lived on their own. Their mom had left to become an agent for another company. He wasn't bothered. She was never there for them anyway. Ian convinced Natalie to get a small, cosy little cottage for only the two of them. Then, a problem struck him. They only had two bedrooms. Sure, one was big; that was Natalie's. And she would never agree to let Amy sleep in there; and then, there was his room. Which had only one bed. Of course, it was a queen sized bed, but where would Amy sleep. They had just moved in to the apartment so none of their living room furniture had come in. No couches. Anyway, a couch wouldn't be comfortable to sleep on. So, that would mean, Ian would have to…share a bed with…He bit his lip again, sighing. How could he share a bed with her? Not that the idea repulsed him, but…Amy wouldn't agree to it. She would probably just stutter some lame excuse and sleep on the floor. No, she can't sleep on the floor, he told himself firmly.

Just when he started to get worried about why Amy wasn't coming downstairs, he saw someone coming down the stairs pushing a suitcase ahead of her and sighed, relieved. Wow, she wasn't like most other girls…usually girls would carry about three suitcases for five days. But Amy was different. Amy was special. She probably only would have one suitcase with her because she was going down the stairs. She was different. No, you mustn't think of her that way. He smiled when he thought of her stuttering. Then, he saw that the person coming downstairs wasn't Amy. It was just another person living at the apartments. His worry came back, and he looked up at Amy's floor. There, he saw someone's back pressed against the balcony window. He squinted his eyes. Was that Amy? Yes it was. Why was she sitting down? Was something wrong? Worry was still gnawing at his insides and he finally sighed, exasperated, took his car keys and her house keys (he took a spare from her kitchen), got out of the car to go upstairs and see what Grace's older granddaughter was doing.

_AMY_

Amy was upstairs, packing her clothes to spend five days at Ian's house. She panicked. 'What should I bring?', she screamed to herself. "Why does she even care?" she wondered. It's not like there would ever be anything more than a fake relationship. she decided on two pairs of sweats, a couple of sweaters to go with them. And she also brought along a couple pairs of jeans with fancy blouses. Who knew where they'd be going? Then, Amy got worried when she noticed a certain problem. She didn't have any pajamas; well, she did, but she lost them when she went to visit Hilary, who she had forgiven; but they would never truly be friends because she tried to steal the sakhet. She sighed and decided on the only comfortable she had: a pair of shorts and a tank top. She blushed, imagining her in those in front of Ian. Oh well, it's not like he would be there sleeping with her. Plus, he never cares how she looks…or feels.

The ache came back again. No, she must learn to control her pain…and the tears that threatened to fall again. Thank God Ian wasn't here to see her crying. She went back against her balcony window and sat there, her back facing the outside. She put her knees up against her chest and hugged them tight. The ache was growing stronger. Now, it was mixed with nostalgia. All at once, the force she had been holding back for the last five years broke through. She remembered Grace and her parents. For the last 5 years, she blocked them out of her mind, angry with them for leaving her. Everyone in her life left. Her parents. They were gone. It wasn't their fault; it was hers. Her sobs grew. Grace. Was gone. She never left them anything, but Amy could see it wasn't Grace's fault. She just needed someone to blame.

Ian. He left her and now was coming back just to use her…again. Uncle Alistair had gone, too. He betrayed both Dan and her. Sure, she still stayed with him after that, but she no longer fully trusted him. By this time, the ache Amy could feel in her chest was at his strongest force. This always happened every night. She would rock on her bed, trying to muffle her sobs; Dan never knew anything. She always managed to hide her pain. But now that Ian was back, how could she hide it from him. He would have to stay with him…and Natalie. Thank God Isabel wasn't here. Amy had never gotten over the shark incident. Now what did Amy have left? Dan. Dan was always there for her. But even he didn't understand. He would be heading off to college anyway. And leaving. Amy would have no one left. She was still sitting there, against the window, sobbing, with her face buried into her knees. She never heard the front door silently open.


	4. A Little Comfort

End of Chapter 3

Ian. He left her and now was coming back just to use her…again. Uncle Alistair had gone, too. He betrayed both Dan and her. Sure, she still stayed with him after that, but she no longer fully trusted him. By this time, the ache Amy could feel in her chest was at his strongest force. This always happened every night. She would rock on her bed, trying to muffle her sobs; Dan never knew anything. She always managed to hide her pain. But now that Ian was back, how could she hide it from him. He would have to stay with him…and Natalie. Thank God Isabel wasn't here. Amy had never gotten over the shark incident. Now what did Amy have left? Dan. Dan was always there for her. But even he didn't understand. He would be heading off to college anyway. And leaving. Amy would have no one left. She was still sitting there, against the window, sobbing, with her face buried into her knees. She never heard the front door silently open.

Chapter 4

_IAN  
_

Ian ran up the stairs two at a time, again, and up to Amy's door. He wondered what she could be doing and was suddenly curious. He quietly took the house key he had taken from her kitchen and opened the door slowly. He looked in on the scene and his face fell. There was Amy, her face buried and sobbing her eyes out. What had he done to her? How could she be so hurt just because of him? It's not only because of you, the voice in his head reminded. Remember, the only thing she has known throughout her life is sorrow and betrayal. Her parents died when she was young. Her grandmother, Grace, died, too. Leaving Amy and Dan to their snotty Aunt Beatrice. And then, Ian sighed, he left her. After all she had been through. _That's how she learned not to trust anyone._ He still regretted his actions. He heard after that that her Uncle Alistair left Amy and Dan. It was obvious Dan wouldn't understand her feelings. He had never been subject to that much pain. He wasn't as close to Grace and he wasn't as gullible; he never fully trusted the Kabras in the first place. Ian smiled, thinking of Dan's plan to send them to Lake Tash, which never existed. He wasn't that angry, although Natalie was. Well, now what would he do about Amy? He watched her, unsure of how to react. Her sobs had become silent, yet were still bad. He imagined how she felt. She probably had that same ache Ian had everytime he thought of his parents, Isabel and Vikram, who were never there for him. He could never call them Mom and Dad. He grew sad to think of Amy experiencing that pain. Sometimes, he couldn't even hide it from Natalie, who also missed their parents. He would lay there, just trying to get rid of the pain.

Sighing, he realized what he should do. He quietly walked over to Amy and lifted her chin up. She gasped, looking shocked. "Wh-what are you doing? You said you would wait downstairs…in your car. Did you – did you see…" Amy went red. "Yeah, I did see. I'm sorry", Ian said. "Yeah right, you don't know how it feels". "I do. And Amy, I'm sorry for…everything". Amy looked up at him, glaring at him through her tears. "I-Ian. Just, please go wait downstairs. How can you say this to me? You think after ev-everything you put me through, you can just say 'I'm sorry' and expect it to be over. How do I know if there's not a hidden camera here. Just waiting to record me. you just want to humiliate me don't you".

_AMY_

She just sat there, crying quietly, when suddenly she felt someone's hands on her face. Someone lifted her chin up and she looked into a pair of troubled, sparkling chocolate eyes. Ian. "Wh-what are you doing? You said you would wait downstairs…in your car. Did you – did you see…" Why couldn't she stop stuttering. She could feel herself blushing. "Yeah, I did see. I'm sorry", Ian said. "Yeah right, you don't know how it feels", Amy replied, curtly. "I do. And Amy, I'm sorry for…everything". For a second, she believed him. For a split second. But then she remembered the pain from before. When he left. And she yelled at herself for almost falling for his tricks again. "I-Ian. Just, please go and wait downstairs. How can you say this to me? You think after everything you put me through, you can just say, "I'm sorry" and expect it to be over. How do I know if there's not a hidden camera here. Just waiting to record me. You just want to humiliate me don't you?". She couldn't believe him. Not again. She knew she could never trust anyone.

_IAN_

Ian looked shocked. "Amy? Why would you think that? I wouldn't want to humiliate you". It was the truth. But Amy wouldn't believe him. Would she? She ignored him. "Am, come on". "Don't call me that. Grace – Grace called me that. You could never be like Grace". Ian wrapped his arms around her, ignoring her protests and her struggles to push him away. He was too strong. "Come on, Amy. You need a hug. I know you do. You haven't had a hug in years. No, not from Dan. Not since – not since _she_ died". They both knew he was talking about Grace. "Why, Ian?" Amy sobbed. "What did I do to deserve everyone leaving. Mom. Dad. Grace. Uncle Alistair". Here she paused. "Y-you", she whispered softly.


	5. Awkward Situations

End of Chapter 4

_IAN_

Ian was shocked. "Amy? Why would you think that? I wouldn't want to humiliate you". It was the truth. But Amy wouldn't believe him. Would she? She ignored him. "Am, come on". "Don't call me that. Grace – Grace called me that. You could never be like Grace". Ian wrapped his arms around her, ignoring her protests and her struggles to push him away. He was too strong. "Come on, Amy. You need a hug. I know you do. You haven't had a hug in years. No, not from Dan. Not since – not since _she_ died". They both knew he was talking about Grace. "Why, Ian?" Amy sobbed. "What did I do to deserve everyone leaving. Mom. Dad. Grace. Uncle Alistair". Here she paused. "Y-you", she whispered softly. With this, he hugged her harder, burying his face in her hair. Oh great, Ian, he told himself, your plan is going so great. You're not supposed to show any feeling to her.

Chapter 5

_AMY_

Here she paused. "Y-you", she whispered softly. It felt good. No. Not Ian's arms around her; although that was pretty comfortable. Shut up, Amy; he's just trying to be nice, she thought to herself. No, that's not what felt good; it was her relief. For being able to let everything out. For telling someone. She was confused, though. Why was she telling this to Ian? The guy who didn't care about her? Who she didn't care about? Yeah right, Amy. You care about him. She had nobody; that's why, a voice inside her head argued. Yeah, but that doesn't mean that she should tell Ian, she argued back. She breathed in a last scent of Ian's musky perfume, knowing it was the last time she would be that close to him. Not the first, but the last. But for some reason, she couldn't feel the ache. It's probably because Ian was burying his face in her hair and breathing in and out. She blushed and pushed Ian off. "Um, I-I-an, why were you smelling my hair?" Ugh, why couldn't she just. Stop. Stuttering! Only in front of him she did it. In front of anybody else, she was confidant. Completely confidant. Except for him. Ian went red. Wow, was that even possible…she made Ian…Kabra…blush? "No, no I didn't". "Yes, you were sniffing my hair. If you weren't why was your face in my hair and why were you breathing in and out?" "Well, duh, I need to breathe". "Ian, you know what I mean!"

_IAN_

"Um, I-I-an, why were you smelling my hair?" You idiot. Now she probably thinks you're a creep…if she didn't already think so. Ian blushed red and started trying to think of an excute. "No, no, I didn't". "Yes, you were sniffing my hair. If you weren't, why was your f-face in my h-hair and why were you breathing in and out?" Aha, I need to breathe, don't I? That's a lame excuse, but still. "Well, duh, I need to breathe?" "Ian, you know what I mean". Yes, she's losing her stuttering. That means she was less nervous. Which means she was more used to him, if that made sense. Why did he even care? Wasn't he just here for the plan against Natalie? No, you aren't, his inner voice said sternly. You know that you love her. "I do not love her", Ian yelled. Amy looked confused, but started giggling. "W-Who don't you love, Ian?" she said through laughs. "Uh, no one". "Okay", she said, looking weirded out. Great, Ian thought to himself, now what does she think of me?". Amy was smiling now, clearly enjoying Ian's embarrassment. "I think we should leave now that you're better", he said, smiling. Why was he being so nice, Amy thought. I hope he doesn't plan on hurting me anymore.

_AMY_

"I think we should leave now that you're better", Ian said, smiling. Why was he being so nice, Amy thought. She hoped he doesn't plan on hurting her anymore. That was pretty funny though. She wondered who he loved though. Come on, Amy, don't be jealous, she told herself. But she knew it was of no use. She was in love with Ian Kabra and there was nothing she could do about it, was there?

Ian leaned over to pick her suitcase up. "It's not closed", Amy said, but it was too late. Everything spilt over. Amy groaned and began putting everything back into her suitcase, Ian helping her. Suddenly, Ian started laughing. "What", Amy said, confused. "What's so funny?" He held up something that was lying on the ground. Amy went bright red and tried to snatch her bra back from Ian. "Wow, Amy, lace bras. I like this side of you. When do you use those?" Suddenly, Ian realized that awkwardness of his question and blushed a little, but it was nothing compared to how much Amy was blushing. She felt like her face was on fire. "Ian. Give it back". Ian laughed.

_IAN_

Wow. That was really awkward. I swear was about to die laughing when I saw her face. She tried to grab it back, but he held it. "Wow, Amy, lace bras". I like this side of you. When do you use those?" Oops. He didn't mean for it to sound like that. He blushed. "Ian. Give it back". Ian laughed. "No way. I should really take a picture of this". He got up and ran away towards the kitchen. "I-Ian. Give it back". She got up too and started chasing him. She'll never catch me. That won't even be possible. Suddenly, he heard a yelp. "Ow". Oh no. What happened? "Amy?" No answer. He ran back to where she was and looked down. Amy was on the floor, clutching her leg and wincing. Ouch. "That must hurt. Here lemme help you up" As he bent over, she reached over for the bra and instead, ended up pulling him to the ground. "D-darn it", she said. What? She tried to trick me. No one tricks Ian Kabra. He was on top of her and they were both facing each other, and he suddenly noticed the awkward position they were in.

Amy was on her back on the ground, her red hair spread out under her and Ian was on top of her, perfectly fitting to her. His face was only a couple of inches away from hers. She looked like she noticed the position they were in and went red again. "I-Ian", she whispered. "Yeah?" "Can. You. Get. Off. Me!" she yelled. "Nope", Ian chuckled. Wow, she was annoyed. "You tricked me! So why shouldn't I just lie on top of you? I think I'll just stay here for a while. And go to sleep or something". He turned his head and put it on Amy's face, squishing her face into his hair. "Ian", came her muffled voice from underneath him. "Et of e". "What's Et of me?" He knew she meant to say "Get off me", but he was having too much fun. "You're hurting my nose", she tried to whimper, uncomfortable with the position they were in; she'd been in that position before with him five years ago.

"Sorry". He quickly lifted his face and stared into her eyes. He had never noticed how pretty her eyes were. They were a crystal green and were beautiful. Unfortunately, they were filled with pain that was built up. He could tell. He belt down towards her, both of them staring into each other's eyes. Right as his lips were about to meet hers, she turned her head, tears in her eyes. Ian, you idiot, of course she doesn't want to kiss you again, he told himself. Not after what you did. You made her cry again. He mumbled an apology and got off her, both blushing. He gave her the bra she wanted all along. Her face was bright red when she stuffed it into her bag. But that was one hot bra. Ian, don't be a pervert, he told himself. It was red, and lacey and really, really thin. He tried not to imagine Amy in it. Come on, he groaned. Don't think that way. "Let's go", Amy growled at him, annoyed. "Okay, okay, someone's a little temperamental". "Well, whaddya think. You just squished me to the ground and almost – never mind", she said quickly. She looked a little disappointed, but Ian wasn't sure.

_AMY_

Oh no. Not again. She would keep falling for him and he would trick her. She had to turn her head away…or she would regret it. She already regretted turning away. She wanted to kiss him more than anything in the world, but she knew it would be useless. "Let's go", Amy growled, trying to mask her confusion. "Okay, okay, someone's a little temperamental". "Well, whaddya think. You just s-squished me to the g-ground and almost – nevermind". Oops. That was embarrassing. She really wanted to kiss him though and was starting to regret her decision. Amy grabbed her bag this time, checking to see if it was closed, and ignoring Ian's chuckle when he saw this. She headed out the door and Ian followed, still laughing. Oops, she forgot to lock the door. She turned around quickly and bumped into Ian, their heads colliding, although he was one or two inches taller than her. They both blushed. "S-sorry. The door". Ian nodded, still red. Why was he embarrassed? Everything embarrassing happened to her. Stuttering. The suitcase. Him on top of her. His warm body touching hers and his minty breath fanning her face as he leaned down, closer, and closer. "Amy, Amy! Wake up!!"

_IAN_

What is she doing? Ian thought Amy looked a little dazed out. "Amy, Amy! Wake up!" She shook her head, startled and went red again. What was she thinking about? "What were you thinking about?" "N-nothing", Amy said, blushing furiously while locking the door and turning around again to walk back downstairs.

**Please review! I worked **_**really **_**hard on these chapters and tried to update a lot for you guys!!!**


	6. Not Again!

**THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS, FAVE STORIES/AUTHOR ADDERS, AUTHOR/STORY ALERT PEOPLE AGAIN**

**For my other stories, I've never written back to reviewers in the story, but I'm starting to have fun doing it so I guess I'll continue and you guys can PM me if you want if you have any suggestions…or you can review it whatever suits your needs**

**XxLuckystar57**: Thanks for reviewing again…I was trying to make it dramatic, but not too dramatic so I guess I must have done pretty good to get two reviews from you so thanks. I actually updated all 6 chapters in one day!! I was really excited for this story! PS. Be expecting a lot of replies back :) for the reviews you sent me. And thanks, yes, I do know how to work it haha, and, she's still going to be wearing something, not actual pajamas but still clothes!! I know, a hug from Ian, I wish I was Amy lol

**Xoshannii101: **Thanks for adding my story to your favorite story list :) I'm glad you liked it!

**TrueJackVP408: **Thanks :) And whoa, you were my 2nd reviewer…cool! Don't worry, Ian gets nicer once you read this chapter…he's just scared of getting betrayed too, you'll find out later, ps, I love your singsong voice! "he's so mean, he's so fine, he can really blow my mind he's Ian he's Ian he's Ian Ian Ian" I'm lolling right now…legitly…And thanks for adding me to Story Alert

End of Chapter 5

_AMY_

Oh no. Not again. She would keep falling for him and he would trick her. She had to turn her head away…or she would regret it. She already regretted turning away. She wanted to kiss him more than anything in the world, but she knew it would be useless. "Let's go", Amy growled, trying to mask her confusion. "Okay, okay, someone's a little temperamental". "Well, whaddya think. You just s-squished me to the g-ground and almost – nevermind". Oops. That was embarrassing. She really wanted to kiss him though and was starting to regret her decision. Amy grabbed her bag this time, checking to see if it was closed, and ignoring Ian's chuckle when he saw this. She headed out the door and Ian followed, still laughing. Oops, she forgot to lock the door. She turned around quickly and bumped into Ian, their heads colliding, although he was one or two inches taller than her. They both blushed. "S-sorry. The door". Ian nodded, still red. Why was he embarrassed? Everything embarrassing happened to her. Stuttering. The suitcase. Him on top of her. His warm body touching hers and his minty breath fanning her face as he leaned down, closer, and closer. "Amy, Amy! Wake up!!"

_IAN_

What is she doing? Ian thought Amy looked a little dazed out. "Amy, Amy! Wake up!" She shook her head, startled and went red again. What was she thinking about? "What were you thinking about?" "N-nothing", Amy said, blushing furiously while locking the door and turning around again to walk back downstairs.

Chapter 6

_IAN_

OK, who was she thinking about? Probably a guy. OK, way to be jealous, Ian. Ian shook his head. He didn't even know if she was thinking of a person. Let alone a guy. Amy was affecting him _way _too much. "Amy, get ready for the ride of your life". Amy looked confused. Then she saw the Porsche. "Oh boy", Amy said, looking a bit nervous. She looked _so _cute when she was nervous. OK, shut up Ian, the boy told himself, angrily. What if you accidentally say it out loud, like last time. He opened the door for her, trying to be polite. Instead, she nudged him aside and held it open herself, sliding in and shutting the door. He shrugged. It would take some time to get used to his kindness after their history together. He went around to the front of the gleaming car and opened the door. The black leather seats were impressive, even for an old generation Porsche. Ian was a classic; he admitted it to himself. He loved older generation cars and could be very polite and cordial, unlike American teenage boys. He looked at Amy, who was uncomfortably trying to hold her suitcase in her lap. Oops, he muttered to himself. "Sorry, Am, I mean Amy, I forgot to put that back". He leaned over and heaved her small suitcase into the back seats, while being careful not to hit the ceiling of the car. "Did you bring enough clothes for the trip? You know how long you're staying, right?" "Y-yeah, like I have any choice in staying or not", she muttered. Ian chuckled at her annoyance.

"Ready for the ride. Ready…set…go!". He sped the car up to about 60 miles per hour and weaved in and out of traffic, determined to get to his little house in New Jersey. He sometimes preferred his big mansion in England, but he liked the coziness of the little cottage. That reminded him of his bed situation. He turned to tell Amy, but was shocked at her expression. Instead of screaming and having fun, her face was pale and she was clutching at the edges of her seat. He immediately slowed down, concern etched on his face. What was wrong with her? She was never afraid of car rides. Then he looked at his speedometer and felt a little guilty. He didn't realize he was driving at 80 miles an hour. "Sorry, Amy". "It-it's fine", she said breathlessly, her green eyes afraid. Slowly, the color returned into her cheeks and her eyes regained that sparkle he lo – admired. Ian, don't push it, he told himself. "Um, Amy. I kind of have a problem. I only have two beds at my apartment; one small and one king size". Amy looked confused. "It's ok. I can sleep on the Queen sized bed with Natalie". She was going to be mad. "Well, um, Natalie has the small bed and never wants to share". Her eyes widened. "Um, pl-please tell me you are joking". "Nope, sorry, I wish I had some couches or something, but our furniture hasn't moved in yet because we just moved to the apartment and Isabel and Vikram don't stay with us".

It hurt not calling them mum and dad, but they weren't real parents. Ian could see the sorrow in Amy's eyes when she heard him call them Isabel and Vikram, but then she realized what he just said. "What? Ian, I am not sl-sleeping in the same be-bed as _you_". "What can you do? None of us can sleep on the floor; I would have clearly obliged if we had a sleeping bag or something, but our house is so tiny it can't fit anything. I preferred a small cozy house instead of a large mansion; it's more family-like". Amy smiled at him. "Aw that's so sw-sweet". She then thought of something and turned her face away and looked out the window. She was muttering something under her breath.

Ian tried to hear what she was saying and could barely make out her words. It sounded like she was muttering, "Can't love him, can't love him…" He had a sense of guilt. He must have really hurt her if she was trying to convince herself not to love him. He could have chosen to say something about it or laugh at her, but didn't; instead he just turned to the road again and continued driving. In about half an hour, they had reached the house. He parked into the driveway of the tiny cottage set by a big lake. Ian hadn't looked at Amy the whole ride, but turned to look at her. When he did, he smiled. Amy was fast asleep on the armrest. Her hair sprawled out again and her eyes closed gently. Her lips turned up in a small smile and she looked peaceful for once. Ian didn't want to wake her up so he just watched her. Her skin looked so soft and smooth and her silky hair looked so appealing. He reached out hesitantly and stroked her cheek. She stirred a little so he yanked his hand back, but continued to watch her. Suddenly, his cell phone rang. His ringtone was Smile by Lily Allen, one of the most popular singers in England and America at the time. He hurried to switch it off after seeing it was his mother calling, but Amy had already gotten up.

_AMY_

Amy stirred from her sleep at the sound of music playing in the background. Huh, where am I, she wondered to herself. Then, she saw Ian. He was hurriedly turning his cell phone off. Was she sleeping? Oops. He was probably waiting for her to wake up. Her cheek felt surprisingly tingly. Hmm, it was probably just cold. "S-sorry Ian", she said, apologetically, looking at him. "Nice r-ringtone by the way".

"It's alright…I didn't want to wake you up anyway…you looked really peaceful. Anyway, Come on in, we can discuss the erm…bed situation when you see Natalie. Oh no! I forgot to tell you the plan…well, here's the basic plan…we have to act like a couple, extremely sappy so Natalie gets really annoyed and agrees to stop pranking me. Or…that could make her prank me more…but we'll see… "Um, okay, only fake couples right?", she asked quietly. She was a little worried about what she would have to do with Ian.

"Yes, that's correct…And Amy, um, this may seem really awkward, but we are going to have to kiss…again". Her eyes went wide. Kiss? Again? No! She didn't want to fall for him again…not after what happened. He wouldn't leave her, but after the five days finished, she would just be alone again after her this. "What? NO! We can't! W-Why do we have t-to? I can't kiss you!" Ian looked a little hurt at her revulsion. It wasn't that kissing him disgusted her; she just didn't want to get hurt again. "Sorry, but Natalie is _extremely_ hard to fool, and she thinks I'll have to be faking, but if I kissed you, she would have to believe it!" In truth, Amy was a little worried about what would happen…she kissed Ian before, but not really, just a brush of the lips…what would it be like now?


	7. Hey you're strong!

**THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS, FAVE STORIES/AUTHOR ADDERS, AUTHOR/STORY ALERT PEOPLE AGAIN**

**Ps. I only add my reviewing/fave/alert messages when I get them…so if you reviewed for a previous chapter like chapter 3 or something, then you'll see it now…I add them when I get them to the chapter I am currently working on…**

**Click the little green button and I can reply back to you!!**

**And guys, I tried to space this out a bit more, because some people told me it was hard to read clumped up like that…**

**Psychoticbookgirl: **You're my 3rd reviewer! Thanks so much for reviewing! I'm glad you liked my story…even I had a problem with my own POVs and flashbacks, but I'm trying to improve them, so tell me if this chapter is easier to understand; PS, I love books too! My family calls me a bookworm

**Xx LuckyStar57**: Yeah…lace…I know it's not her character, but I kind of wanted her to be obsessed with all this stuff just because she was insecure and shy yet trying to hide it, but then she still is insecure with Ian…thanks :) and I'm glad you don't want to shred me to pieces…I'd be scared if you did…grr Ian lol

**TrueJackVP408: **Thanks for reviewing…again :) Wow, I love reviews! They're fun to read…anyway, I'm glad you think Ian isn't a complete jerk. And don't worry mumbled singing still makes a statement! Lol…Tell me if you like this chapter; I tried to make Ian seem less like a darn skinkin person, hey I just realized your name is from True-Jackson VP, I didn't realize this till now when I was trying to figure out why your pen name sounded so familiar

**Edward-Bella97: **Cool! You're my fourth reviewer!! I think I'll keep track till it reaches five different reviewers and then I'll just thank people like normal people do (I get extra happy when I see reviews so people who are reading this, click that green button to make my day)…anyway, I'm really glad you like my story! PS, I think Edward and Bella are meant for each other too! Did you see New Moon yet? I haven't, but I'm planning on it soon. And thanks for adding me to your favorite stories list!

**Marie Elaine Cullen: **Thanks for adding my story to your alerts list!!! I'm glad you liked it so far and I hope you like this chapter!!!

**Shockra2000: **Thanks for your long comment! It wasn't mean…I do that to people's stories all the time (give really criticizing comments but still mean good) Anyway, I'm glad you liked it…I know my grammar is really messed up...I actually have an A in my grammar class and I'm pretty good at grammar but I just didn't want to bother about grammar in this story because it slowed me down…but I can try to fix the mistakes I had! Also, I'm pretty new to fanfiction so I'm not sure what OOC means…can you tell me please? Thanks :)…anyway, I should probably start a new paragraph whenever someone talks…I know it's really confusing but I try to condense my files to as little space as possible because the longer the file gets, the slower my computer goes and the chance increases that it'll crash…I know it's weird. My computer sucks…seriously! It's memory and speed are terrible, but I have to make do with it for now. Can you give me a couple of suggestions for improving grammar? I'm not going to change anything I have written already, but I don't know what will make it easier for people to understand…I find it clear but I guess that's because I wrote it and know what's going on. Anyway, I'm glad you liked the story and thanks for your help…it was really useful! Hope you like this chapter and keep reviewing! Oh, about the OOC, I just looked it up…it means out of character, right? Can you give me ways to stick to Ian's original character? I'm glad you pointed this out to me because I hate when people change characters and I'm going to try to keep the characters in their own personalities…I shouldn't be doing something I dislike in one of my stories! Thanks again! PS, I'm going to try to make it onto your favorite author's list…so tell me if I get close...sorry that sounds really weird, but you seem really good at English so if I'm your favorite author or on author alert or whatever, I can get more reviews from you. That sounded strange, I know! Wow, that was a long reply…sorry everyone else who may be reading thing impatiently waiting for the story!!!

**Hermione Granger:** Thank you so much! I'm glad you like the story and I hope you like this chapter!

**PhPlayer:** Thanks for adding y story to your fave stories list! I hope you like this chapter!!

**ToxicCheesecake**: I love cheesecake too :), just not toxic; but thanks for adding my story to your fave stories list! And I 3 your profile messages too

**Kgirl241: **Thanks for adding my story to your favorite stories list! I'm glad you liked it!

End of Chapter 6

"Yes, that's correct…And Amy, um, this may seem really awkward, but we are going to have to kiss…again".

Her eyes went wide. Kiss? Again? No! She didn't want to fall for him again…not after what happened. He wouldn't leave her, but after the five days finished, she would just be alone again after her this.

"What? NO! We can't! W-Why do we have t-to? I can't kiss you!"

Ian looked a little hurt at her revulsion. It wasn't that kissing him disgusted her; she just didn't want to get hurt again.

"Sorry, but Natalie is _extremely_ hard to fool, and she thinks I'll have to be faking, but if I kissed you, she would have to believe it!"

In truth, Amy was a little worried about what would happen…she kissed Ian before, but not really, just a brush of the lips…what would it be like now?

Chapter 7

_AMY  
_

Both Ian and Amy walked up to the door. Amy grabbed the doorknob as Ian did too. She blushed and pulled her hand back quickly. "What's the matter, love?" Ian said, staring her in the eyes.

"I told you. Don't. C-call. Me. Lo"…Amy never finished her sentence because Natalie opened the door.

"Hey, brother", she said to Ian. Then she saw Amy.

"Amy…Cahill? What is she doing here? Why, Ian? Why'd you bring her here?

"Well, duh to annoy you, you think I actually wanted her to come here".

Natalie nodded at this and left the doorstep, where they were standing. s

Amy's eyes filled with tears that she blinked back again. She knew this would happen. He would just use her, pretend to like her, and in the end leave her. Well, it wasn't his fault; he told her this was a fake relationship. What did she expect? Actual caring. The tears were starting to fall so she just blinked harshly and turned to face Ian. He stared at her, surprised that her eyes were wet.

"What's wrong, love?"

Amy's heart broke again.

"What's wrong…what's wrong love? Ian, I told you…don't call me love…one minute, you try to k-kiss me…the next minute, you say you don't care for me? What's wrong with you? You don't actually have to care. I-I don't expect kindness from you, but don't j-just g-get my hopes up and then be harsh again. Please. It just is too much".

With this, Amy grabbed her suitcase and started walking back to the car.

Ian groaned. He just said that to ward off Natalie. "Come on love, slow down. I wasn't serious. I wanted to get Natalie to stop asking questions".

Amy ignored him so he started running after her. She ran across the grass and down the road, where there was a pay phone. She would just call her brother.

"Amy!"

Ian finally caught up to Amy and held her shoulders with his strong hands.

He tried to look into her eyes, but she just looked down, embarrassed at her outburst.

He continued to stand there and wait, so Amy just turned around, trying to pull away from him, and finally did.

By this time, it was afternoon already, about 2:00. There was a lot of snow on the ground, just waiting for someone to trip. And someone did. Amy, because she pulled too hard, tripped and fell on the floor, skidding on the ice. "Ow", she yelped.

"No way", Ian said, laughing at her. "I'm not falling for your tricks again". He turned to walk away. "I'm trying to be nice, but you're just being like Dan".

Amy started whimpering quietly and Ian turned around, frowning. "Why are you still on the ground?" He then saw her face and his eyes widened. He bent down quickly and took her shoe off.

She groaned again clutching at her ankle and he began examining it and sighed in relief.

"Don't worry…it's just sprained slightly…it'll be better by tomorrow morning"

"W-well what about now", she glared.

"Let's see if you can walk", Ian replied, reaching out his hand. She pushed it away.

"I can do this on my own". She stood unsteadily and walked two steps, before she cried out in pain, falling back down into Ian's arms.

"Really, Amy? You can?" Ian asked, chuckling. "You won't be able to walk". Then he started smirking. "Ok. I guess I'm going to have to carry you".

"N-no way", Amy said, a nervous look creeping onto her face.

"Too bad. Do you want to stay out all day?"

Amy looked like she was debating. She frowned while she was thinking. Ian sighed and bent down to pick her up.

"N-NO, Ian…I don't need you to help me".

"Too bad, love…I'm carrying you anyway". With an easy hoist, he lifted her up into his arms, bridal style".

Amy was bright red by this time and was trying not to get comfortable, but Ian's arms were just so sturdy and strong. In a couple of minutes, they reached the house again…

Ian looked down and smiled softly. Amy was fast asleep in his arms.


	8. Momentary Peace

**THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS, FAVE STORIES/AUTHOR ADDERS, AUTHOR/STORY ALERT PEOPLE AGAIN**

**Ps. I only add my reviewing/fave/alert messages when I get them…so if you reviewed for a previous chapter like chapter 3 or something, then you'll see it now…I add them when I get them to the chapter I am currently working on…**

**Click the little green button and I can reply back to you!!**

**TrueJackVP408: **Hey, thanks! Lol, can you give me some tips to make Ian more in character? I wasn't sure what to do, I think I changed him a bit, because I don't want him to seem like a jerk

**XxLuckystar57**: Remember, it's only twisted a tiny bit...it's one of those ones that only last for a day. I have stuff planned for them next day, lol, thanks for reviewing, poor Amy's ankle, stupid Ian

**Psychoticbookgirl**: Thanks for reviewing, I think you missed one part, it was in chapter 3 approximately in the middle when Ian's sitting in his car

**Music4evah: **Yeah, my grammar is usually pretty good, but I don't worry as much about grammar in stories as much as the plot and character; can you give me some tips to make it easier to understand; lol, Ian's an idiot…and you're welcome about the reviews

**Stormfang: **Thanks so much! I'm glad you liked it!

**Hermione Granger**: I love that idea! I may do it! If I do, I'll dedicate the chapter to you and say it was your idea! Or I may keep it till later…that's a really good prank idea…thanks!

**SummerThief: **Thanks so much! Wow, I like him mean better, too…there's no drama when he's nice…it's too fluffy if you know what I mean…I hope you like this chapter

End of Chapter 7

Amy started whimpering quietly and Ian turned around, frowning. "Why are you still on the ground?" He then saw her face and his eyes widened. He bent down quickly and took her shoe off.

She groaned again clutching at her ankle and he began examining it and sighed in relief.

"Don't worry…it's just sprained slightly…it'll be better by tomorrow morning"

"W-well what about now", she glared.

"Let's see if you can walk", Ian replied, reaching out his hand. She pushed it away.

"I can do this on my own". She stood unsteadily and walked two steps, before she cried out in pain, falling back down into Ian's arms.

"Really, Amy? You can?" Ian asked, chuckling. "You won't be able to walk". Then he started smirking. "Ok. I guess I'm going to have to carry you".

"N-no way", Amy said, a nervous look creeping onto her face.

"Too bad. Do you want to stay out all day?"

Amy looked like she was debating. She frowned while she was thinking. Ian sighed and bent down to pick her up.

"N-NO, Ian…I don't need you to help me".

"Too bad, love…I'm carrying you anyway". With an easy hoist, he lifted her up into his arms, bridal style".

Amy was bright red by this time and was trying not to get comfortable, but Ian's arms were just so sturdy and strong. In a couple of minutes, they reached the house again…

Ian looked down and smiled softly. Amy was fast asleep in his arms.

Chapter 8:

As Ian walked Amy inside the house, Amy woke up with a startled gasp. When she saw his face, her eyes widened.

"I-Ian, what are you doing?"

"_Love_, you fell asleep in my arms…"

Amy blushed red. "I Thought I told you not to call me love", she said, fiercely.

She jumped out of Ian's arms and continued walking with him to the rooms.

"I brought your suitcase in, Cahill…you can um, change in the bathroom if you want".

"Okay", Amy agreed. "Which one is my room?"

"Didn't I tell you? We're sharing a room…"

"WHAT? You were serious about that? Ian, I'm not sharing a b-bed with you?"

Ian smirked. "Okay, love, would you like to sleep on the floor?"  
Amy growled. "N-no, fine I'll sleep with you…I mean on the same bed as you". She blushed again and he chuckled.

"I like your humor, love"

"S-stop calling me that…", Amy said, annoyed at her stuttering…why did he do this to her?

Ian changed in the room, while Amy brushed her teeth bathroom attached to it. When she was done, she walked out. She yelped and went red. There was Ian, standing in his room, shirtless.

"I-Ian! Put your shirt on", she stuttered, embarrassed.

Ian chuckled. "Love, I sleep shirtless…"

"You're kidding, right?" Amy asked dryly.

Ian laughed and nodded his head, pulling a vest on.

Amy sighed inwardly…why did she suddenly feel a disappointment when he put his shirt on…

"N-now can I change?" Amy asked.

"Sure, love", he said in a silky voice.

She blushed; she was trying to make herself stop liking that British accent of his, but it was so pure and gentle. Instead, she just pushed Ian out, locked the door and changed into her clothes.

"R-ready" Amy stuttered, finished. She was extremely embarrassed at what she was wearing. A pair of short shorts and a tank top is fine when sleeping on your own, but when sleeping with a complete stranger…

Ian walked into the room and his eyes widened.

"Whoa", he whispered, running his eyes down Amy.

Amy went red, ignoring his comment.

"St-stop staring at me, Cobra".

Ian looked up at her face, this time going red himself.

"Sorry", he muttered.

He climbed onto the bed and motioned to Amy to come and join him.

She hesitated. "D-do you think the floor is comfortable?"

Ian started laughing. "No, love, it's made of wood".

Amy sighed, still red and climbed into the bed, staying as far away from him as possible.

Ian sighed; she was making the situation even more awkward by trying to make it less awkward, if that made sense?

Amy pulled the blanket over her bare arms…she was feeling extremely uncomfortable with what she was wearing and was still embarrassed of walking in on Ian, shirtless.

"Goodnight, Cobra", she joked around.

Yes, thought Ian. She's not as nervous around me as she was before.

"Goodnight, love".

Amy went red again and turned to face him. "Please…stop calling me that?"

He looked her in the eyes. "I hurt you, didn't I?" he asked, regretting the way he treated her in Korea.

She looked down at the blanket and nodded, trying to swallow the lump in her throat.

"Why are you so shy, Amy?"

She looked up at him again, half angrily, half regretfully.

"W-what do you think, Cobra; everyone in my life has left m-me".

Ian winced at the name Cobra. It made her sound like she hated him. He hated seeing her so sad and suddenly got an idea.

"Want me to tell you a secret?" he whispered to Amy.

"S-sure, if you want".

He scooted over to where she was lying down, frowning at the way she tensed, like she was scared. He didn't want to see her scared of anyone, especially him.

He bent over to whisper in her ear, ignoring the way she shivered at his touch.

"W-what?"

"This, love".

With those two words, Ian started tickling her sides.

"Ha-haa, Ian, s-stop it", she screamed, trying to stop laughing.

"Nope, can't stop love, it's funny".

Amy continued laughing and clutching at her sides.

"P-please", she begged and he finally stopped and smiled, moving back to his own side.

She was happier now.

She laid there, her eyes sparkling, still red because of the contact she had with him, but giggling at the same time.

"T-that wasn't funny, Ian".

He just smiled and learned over to pat her head. She flinched, nervous and he moved back quickly.

"S-s-sorry, it's hard to be too close to someone…you never know what'll happen".

Ian went red at this…she wasn't accusing him, but they both knew he hurt her.

Instead, he just smiled and let it go. The past was the past and for now he would just focus on those two days.

"Night, Cahill"

"You're a Cahill, too", she whispered, remembering their conversation a long time ago.

He smiled and they both fell into a peaceful sleep, secretly waiting for the morning.

**Ehh, I thought that chapter was too cheesy, but I sort of had writer's block…tell me if you like it, tell me if you don't…some of you preferred Ian as meaner, like me (it's more realistic), but some like Amian moments…so just review and I'll see what to change in the next chapter. **


	9. A Little Bit of Chocolate

**THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS, FAVE STORIES/AUTHOR ADDERS, AUTHOR/STORY ALERT PEOPLE AGAIN**

**Ps. I only add my reviewing/fave/alert messages when I get them…so if you reviewed for a previous chapter like chapter 3 or something, then you'll see it now…I add them when I get them to the chapter I am currently working on…**

**Click the little green button and I can reply back to you!!**

**TrueJackVP408**: Hey again, thanks for reviewing :) That's a really good idea I'll probably try it in a couple of chapters because I may put an OC in, what do you think about a new OC in? Like or hate it?

**ToxicCheesecake**: Thanks :) I like Amian moments too! I think I was going to include that next chapter and thanks for reviewing

**Niccy924**: Thanks for putting my story on your story alert :) I hope you like this chapter!

**Stormfang**: Oh, thanks then :) that would be nice…

**Roanna**: Thanks so much! I'm glad you liked it!

**XxLuckystar57: **Haha, no problem. But…he did put his shirt on before they went to sleep. I had to keep the story appropriate. Lol. Glad you liked it! Hope you like this chapter…

End of Chapter 8:

She was happier now.

She laid there, her eyes sparkling, still red because of the contact she had with him, but giggling at the same time.

"T-that wasn't funny, Ian".

He just smiled and learned over to pat her head. She flinched, nervous and he moved back quickly.

"S-s-sorry, it's hard to be too close to someone…you never know what'll happen".

Ian went red at this…she wasn't accusing him, but they both knew he hurt her.

Instead, he just smiled and let it go. The past was the past and for now he would just focus on those few days.

"Night, Cahill"

He smiled and they both fell into a peaceful sleep, secretly waiting for the morning.

"You're a Cahill, too", she whispered, remembering their conversation a long time ago.

Chapter 9:

Natalie sneaked into Ian's room, smiling as her silent cloth shoes crossed the floor. Ian looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. Then she gasped.

Amy was sleeping right next to him, him holding her in his sleep. That – that poor, lousy Cahill.

Natalie smiled. This time she would think of the ultimate prank.

Natalie walked over the bed, smiling deviously with all her supplies in her Gucci tote bag. This would be fun. With a snicker, she took out her chocolate syrup and whipped cream out of her bag. Time for a revision of the classical whipped cream prank.

Instead of squeezing whipped cream all over Ian's hands, she decided to pour the chocolate syrup directly onto his face. Giggling slightly now, she squeezed the bottle, learning over Ian's tanned face. She poured slowly, making sure not to wake him up. wow, he was a heavy sleeper. When she was finished covering his face with the sticky syrup, she took the whipped cream into her hands.

Time for his dear _girlfriend. _Yeah right, he couldn't be dating her, could he?

With a snicker, the devious girl squirted whipped cream slowly down Amy's arms and legs. She knew Amy rolled in her sleep from Dan. The whole blanket would be covered in cream by the time she woke up. Amy flinched and Natalie froze.

Slowly closing the bottle, she backed out of the door, shutting the door softly.

_Nine o'clock in the morning_

Amy woke up, feeling content. Her night had been peaceful and she was comfortable. Suddenly, she realized that she had been holding on to something…something warm and sticky. She slowly opened her eyes. When she saw what was going on, she let out a piercing scream.

The whole bed Ian and her were sleeping in was covered with a sticky creamy substance and a brown syrup that smelt like chocolate. And instead of being on her side, Amy found herself holding onto Ian.

Ian jumped up, waking up when he heard Amy scream.

"Huh? What's wrong?" he cried. Then he saw what had happened.

He started going red and yelping.

"Repulsive". Amy rolled her eyes; his vocabulary was way too good for his age. "What is this stuff?"

"I don't know", she said, panicked. "W-what happened? I don't remember going to s-sleep in chocolate".

"NATALIE!" Ian screamed, a scowl on his face. Oh, his sister was going to pay.

Natalie entered the room, trying to look innocent. "Yes, brother? Wow, what happened here?"

Ian glared at her silently. Amy suddenly burst out laughing.

"What?" he demanded, looking at her.

"T-there's chocolate in your hair", cried Amy, between breaths of laughter.

Natalie started giggling. "What's the matter, brother? I thought you liked chocolate".

Ian screeched and ran to the bathroom. Seeing his hair, he started glaring again…then suddenly smiled.

"Oh, Amy?" he said, smirking, and taking a glob of chocolate in his hands.

Amy's eyes widened and she jumped off the bed, slipping on the cream as she got off. Her ankle had healed so it wasn't that painful.

"N-no", she yelled. "I hate ch-chocolate".

Natalie had seen Ian holding the chocolate, too, so she snuck out of the room.

Ian, smirking, threw the glob of chocolate at Amy. She gasped.

"IAN! You – you". Instead of continuing her insults, she squeezed some whipped cream between her hands and flung it at Ian, hitting him in the arm.

"Love?"

Amy glared at him, hating the name.

"Yes, Cobra?" she said, confused.

"You're going down", he yelled, and charged at her.

Amy yelped and started trying to run, but there was no where to go; the door was on the other side of the bed, where Ian was standing. Meanwhile, Natalie was watching everything from her room on a camera. She loved spy equipment.

Ian ran to Amy and tackled her.

"No one beats a Kabra. That includes using whipped cream to win".

Now he was on top of her; Amy was underneath, trying to push him off.

"I-Ian, get off me", she said, blushing again. Stupid stuttering.

Ian smiled. Now was his chance.

"Love. You have a little chocolate on your mouth".

Amy scowled and moved to reach up and wipe it off, but before she had the chance to do that, a pair of lips on hers made her freeze.

Before she even knew what had happened, Ian had cupped her face and was staring into her eyes.

"I-Ian, not again…" Amy said, going red.

"Nope. This time, Natalie isn't there to stop me. Meanwhile, Natalie was in her room, yelling at her computer screen.

"Stop, Ian. Don't kiss her…she's a Cahill".

She growled and ran to his room, just in time to see Ian leaning down again.

"I – I can't believe it!" Natalie growled angrily. "You can't actually be dating…her".

Amy narrowed her eyes and moved to get up, but Ian pushed her back down, covering her mouth with his chocolaty fingers, ignoring her struggles.

"Oh, actually, sister…I can; thanks for the prank". He winked at her and leaned back towards Amy, leaving Natalie to stomp out of the room. Ignoring her, Amy and Ian both looked into each other's eyes and started smiling.

"P-promise me something, Ian?"

"Anything, love". She smiled. Now she liked the name.

"Don't hurt me again". He nodded and got off her, leaning over to help her up.

They both stood up, stupid smiles on their faces

"Now, love, how about we go think of some other pranks to do on little Kabra". Amy rolled her eyes and they both left the room.

**Tell me if you like it or not! People asked for more Amian moments so I put some in…Enjoy!**


	10. Failure

**THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS, FAVE STORIES/AUTHOR ADDERS, AUTHOR/STORY ALERT PEOPLE AGAIN**

**Ps. I only add my reviewing/fave/alert messages when I get them…so if you reviewed for a previous chapter like chapter 3 or something, then you'll see it now…I add them when I get them to the chapter I am currently working on…**

**Click the little green button and I can reply back to you!!**

**TrueJackVP408: **Thank you so much!! I'm glad you liked it :) and I loved your extra long review with the dots, I'm typing I'm typing lol

**StormFangStar**: Aww! Thanks! I hope you like this chapter…I'm probably not putting their prank to Natalie up yet till I think of a good one

**4EvaInHim**: Thank you so much for the long review! Seriously, I love reviews! I know I have many grammar mistakes…I don't like to worry about grammar when I'm writing fanfiction because I always get too caught up and don't concentrate on the story idea, but I should work on it more. Oops…sorry about learning/leaning. I'll try to fix my punctuation mistakes in this chapter so tell me what you think, don't worry I didn't take it in a wrong way. What's a beta reader? Like a helper sort of, right? I'll try to find one, thanks :) thanks for adding this story to your story alert; I appreciate it

**A Fan**: Thanks!! I hope you like this chapter…:)

: Yeah, it's weird, but thanks :)

**XxLuckystar57**: Thanks!!! You're like my #1 reviewer on this story so far. You definitely have the most reviews so thanks :)

**SHK**: Thanks so much! I'm glad you liked it…I think I'm going to erase that part about Natalie knowing stuff, because earlier I had a reason that I actually got from the book, but I forgot it :( It's only an Amian fic not Natan. Thanks for reviewing!

**Hermione Granger**: Thanks! I hope you like this chapter and I'm glad you loved the prank :)

**Edward-Bella97:** Aww! Thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter!!

**Amy Kabra**: Thanks, I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for adding this to your favorite stories and me to your favorite authors!!!

End of Chapter 9:

"P-promise me something, Ian?"

"Anything, love". She smiled. Now she liked the name.

"Don't hurt me again". He nodded and got off her, leaning over to help her up.

They both stood up, stupid smiles on their faces

"Now, love, how about we go think of some other pranks to do on little Kabra". Amy rolled her eyes and they both left the room.

Chapter 10:

_NATALIE_

Natalie walked over to Ian's room. She opened the door, finding Ian checking his mail. "What do you want?", he frowned.

"Why is Amy here? I know about your _secret _plan".

Little did Ian know he was being tricked. Natalie didn't know about any plan of his. It was good for her that she was an expert at bluffing during card games.

Ian looked at her, astonished. How did she know? He finally sighed, running his hands through his perfect silky curls. Now he would have to tell her. It would be pointless for them to carry the plan out.

"Okay. Amy and I planned to throw a prank on you because you kept trying to humiliate me. She's only staying for five days though," Ian said, sighing. "We were pretending to be in a relationship, but there's no way Amy will want to pretend to be my girlfriend after this. I – I was actually planning on asking her out on a, you know…date" Natalie widened her eyes and walked out of the room, leaving Ian to figure things out himself.

Natalie was in her room, writing something out in a gold-embroidered paper. She had finally figured out Ian's 'genius plan' for getting revenge on her for the pranks she pulled on him; everything had fallen into place. With this, his plan would be ruined and Amy would definitely leave.

"Dear Natalie", she read to herself, smirking, "Amy is going to be visiting at my house for five whole days. This is a perfect time to carry out my plan…first, I will get Amy to fall for me. I bet she's already in love with me. I told her I was trying to get her to be my girlfriend, and you are supposed to pretend that you don't believe us at first, but then when you see us kissing, which you unfortunately will, I need to you pretend to be infuriated. I'm positive she'll fall for me by the first couple days and then I'm going to crush her like the little bug she is. This may seem like a strange plan to you, but I know who destroyed the clues. It was Dan. Mr. McIntyre told me. It will be much easier to get revenge on Amy instead of her little Ninja brother. Both of them are pretty smart, but Amy is just so gullible. So, this is the plan. I'll explain the details later, but we have to make sure this works".

There. This would be perfect. Natalie smirked again. Wait till _sweet_ little Amy reads this.

With a flourish, Natalie carefully wrote out 'Ian Kabra', perfectly achieving the elegant quality of Ian's signature. There was no way Amy was ever going to know Ian actually…liked her. At least, not after this.

_AMY_

Amy was at the Kabras' table, sitting and eating some Lucky Charms cereal with a bowl of milk, when Natalie walked in to the room. Ian was busy planning out some pranks to do to Natalie.

"Hey, Natalie," Amy offered, trying to be pleasant. Natalie just smiled innocently at her.

"I just have something to give you that I thought you might want to read". Natalie smiled again.

Amy narrowed her eyes in suspicion…why was Natalie being so…sweet? But finally, she just shrugged and took the sheet of paper Natalie was holding out at arm's length.

"I thought you should know about this". Natalie looked down at the floor and frowned. "I felt it would be wrong to hide it from you. Ian gave it to me…before you came".

Natalie skipped out of the room, leaving Amy worriedly holding the paper.

What was wrong, Amy thought to herself. She hurriedly opened the paper, taking in the gold-embroidered design at the top.

When she started reading, she was confused; why would Natalie give her a letter that was meant for her? As she continued reading, she finally understood.

Tears blurred her eyes as she continued reading all about Ian's plan. Everything was true, even down to the fact that she was staying for five days. She gasped when she got to the bottom of the page. Dan…destroyed the clues? No way!

Tears were pouring down Amy's cheeks by the time she got to the bottom. _Everyone_ left her.

Dan. How could he do this to her? It wasn't that bad that he destroyed the clues…but not telling her about it. He swore they would tell each other _everything_. And Ian? He was _trying _to hurt her. After he promised. He promised he would never hurt her again.

She rubbed her soaked eyes, not caring about her tear-stained cheeks, staring at Ian Kabra's elegant signature at the bottom of the page. That's how he always signed his name.

**Hey guys…tell me if you liked this…I thought things were getting too boring!**


	11. Gone

**THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS, FAVE STORIES/AUTHOR ADDERS, AUTHOR/STORY ALERT PEOPLE AGAIN! **

**PS: I'm really thankful to everyone who's reading this and reviewing because I got many great ideas and suggestions! Please keep reviewing! **

**If I ever miss thanking a reviewer please inform me because sometimes I make mistakes and don't want to leave out a name!**

**TrueJackVP408**: Yeah I know…for once Ian's an idiot and Amy is usually pretty gullible so…Dan actually didn't destroy the clues, I'm debating whether or not to reveal who did…I'm still thinking of an OC actually, I should have one in the next chapter or maybe even this chapter…Oh and thanks for reviewing :)

End of Chapter 10:

Tears were pouring down Amy's cheeks by the time she got to the bottom. _Everyone_ left her.

Dan. How could he do this to her? It wasn't that bad that he destroyed the clues…but not telling her about it. He swore they would tell each other _everything_. And Ian? He was _trying _to hurt her. After he promised. He promised he would never hurt her again.

She rubbed her soaked eyes, not caring about her tear-stained cheeks, staring at Ian Kabra's elegant signature at the bottom of the page. That's how he always signed his name.

Chapter 11:

Ian walked out of his room, finally finished checking his mail; stupid equipment advertisements! Ever since Isabel ordered _one_ pen spy gadget, the company had been sending junk mail to him. If only they knew he was a Lucian and had the best equipment ever made…even some that the most famous scientists and technologists didn't know about.

He walked into the living room to look for Amy…how long did it take for her to eat a bowl of cereal? When he entered, he frowned. Amy was sitting on the floor, stuffing clothes into a small duffel bag. She was crying while trying to pack and kept reaching up to wipe away tears. Ian wanted to run up to her and kiss her, but resisted the urge.

Instead, he ran to her and knelt down next to her. She turned away from him and continued packing. He reached up and rubbed his nose, a thing he tended to do when he was worried.

"What's the matter, love?" he asked, not sure what was wrong. He reached up to wipe the tears off her face, but she shoved his arm away and he gasped. What did he do wrong? He grabbed Amy by the shoulders and turned to face her, staring into her hurt, green eyes. She just shoved him away, muttering something and continued to pack.  
"Amy, _what_ did I do?" he said, exasperated.

"Don't talk to me, you _snake". _He turned away, blinking away tears. How could she call him that…they had just kissed last night so now what was wrong? They were getting along so well and she had forgiven him for what happened in Korea, hadn't she? Was she mad at Natalie?

"I'm sorry Amy, for whatever Natalie said? Really! I'll tell her to leave you alone next time". With this, Amy turned to face him, still crying. By this time, she had finished packing and was ready to leave. "W-What did _Natalie_ do? What about what did _you _did? You're such a jerk. You promised not to hurt me". She buried her face in her suitcase, suddenly embarrassed. What did she expect of Ian Kabra other than hurt?

Ian still continued to prod her, asking questions and finally she got up. "Goodbye", she said, stiffly.

"Amy, what did I do?" Please tell me. He pulled her back down to him, and she tried to push away, but he didn't let her go.

"J-just…let me go Ian! You think you can just play with my feelings because I'm "gullible", but you're wrong! You can't just do what you want and get away with it b-because you're…you're a liar…a mean, sneaking little liar. Everyone is".

Ian pulled back, staring at her, hurt. "I didn't do anything", he whispered, fiercely. "If you want to leave, then go ahead…you're ignoring me, anyway!"

Amy stared at him for a moment regretfully and sighed. She picked up her suitcase and walked to the door, wincing as a blast of cold air mixed with snow hit her.

"I-Ian". He looked up, hopefully. "I want you to know, I'll miss you…even if you won't miss me and you don't care, I wanted to thank you for making me happy, at least for one day". She turned around to leave and he stood up.

"A-Amy. You can't leave. Please…I love you, really! I don't know what I did. If you leave now, you'll get sick; it's too cold…where are you going to go anyway…is Dan home?"  
Amy shrugged. "I don't know, I can't go back to Dan, I'll find a place…who really cares if _I_ get sick anyway?" She smiled sadly at him. "I really wish you loved me…I really do".

With that, she walked outside into storm.

**Sorry if you guys hate me for making her leave, but don't worry, you'll see what happens soon! In case, some of you didn't understand, there was a snow storm outside at the time…I know it was a little unclear!**

**I almost forgot to say: Thanks to ToxicCheesecake in his review for last chapter, chapter 10…he/she inspired me to give some more Amian moments! And thanks to 4EvaInHim for helping with grammar, which I admit I need to work more on :(**


	12. Questioning the Old

**THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS, FAVE STORIES/AUTHOR ADDERS, AUTHOR/STORY ALERT PEOPLE AGAIN! **

**PS: I'm really thankful to everyone who's reading this and reviewing because I got many great ideas and suggestions! Please keep reviewing! **

**If I ever miss thanking a reviewer please inform me because sometimes I make mistakes and don't want to leave out a name!**

**Thanks to ToxicCheesecake for chapter idea!!**

**SHK: **Thanks! Chapter 11 was really sad for me to write and I hoped you like it and this chapter! :(

: I know! Me too :( that's probably strange because I had the choice to write something happy but…

**ToxicCheesecake**: Wow! Major fangirl alert lol…I'm actually on the edge of my seat too writing this. But not because it's cliffie for me since I know what's going to happen…Thanks for reviewing

**XxLuckystar57**: I know! She's really mean!! What will happen…dadadaaaa…I'm weird, I know. Thanks for reviewing again! *screams in happiness at almost 40 reviews* it isn't Ian's fault though…he didn't do anything…Natalie wrote the letter. And it wasn't that terrific but thank you :)

**4EvaInHim: **Thanks! I was sorta confused because my English teacher taught it to me the first way. Period after the quote…And thanks for reviewing!!!

**Stormfang:** Don't worry! They see each other soon and Natalie _does_ get what she deserves! Lol, some of my reviewers sound like they're distressed

**Psychoticbookgirl**: Oh ok! That's good…I like how you said that light has shone through, lol. Thanks for the review!

**A fan: **Thanks! I know he is an idiot! At least in that chapter…

End of Chapter 11:

Amy stared at him for a moment regretfully and sighed. She picked up her suitcase and walked to the door, wincing as a blast of cold air mixed with snow hit her.

"I-Ian". He looked up, hopefully. "I want you to know, I'll miss you…even if you won't miss me and you don't care, I wanted to thank you for making me happy, at least for one day". She turned around to leave and he stood up.

"A-Amy. You can't leave. Please…I love you, really! I don't know what I did incorrectly. If you leave now, you'll get sick; it's too cold…where are you going to go anyway…is Dan home?"  
Amy shrugged. "I don't know, I can't go back to Dan, I'll find a place…who really cares if _I_ get sick anyway?" She smiled sadly at him. "And I really wish you loved me…I really do".

With that, she walked outside into storm.

Chapter 12:

Ian slammed his hands against the table. Natalie came to the door. "What happened?" she asked confused. "Amy left", he growled.

"Really? I wonder why". Natalie smiled to herself.

"I don't know! She thinks I did something! Now she's gone out into the storm…on her own…that's it, I'm looking for her". Ian got up from the table and went to get his jacket and shoes.

Natalie went pale. "Sh-she what? She could get hurt?" Natalie was scared now. She didn't want to tell Ian because he would get mad at her, but she didn't want Amy to get seriously injured.

"Ian". She whispered. Ian looked at her, worried.

"Now what's with you".

Natalie was crying now. "It's all my fault! I'm sorry" .

Ian stared at her worriedly. "What do you mean, Natalie? It can't be your fault. Are you alright? You don't need to blame yourself".

Natalie picked up the letter from the table and handed it to Ian, looking down at the floor.

Ian snatched it and started reading. As he finished the letter, his face grew stony.

"You told her Dan destroyed the clues? What the hell, Natalie? Now where will she go?"

"I didn't want you to get hurt", she stammered.

"Yeah right. Bullshit. You didn't have to tell her Dan destroyed the clues. We both know Isabel did".

Natalie continued looking at the ground. She knew she deserved everything she received.

Ian stared daggers into her. "You are no longer my sister, Natalie. You may be biologically but this is the last time I am talking to you". Natalie looked up at him, scornfully.

"You think _I _did something bad. You hurt just as bad as I did, even worse. You're just lucky because she forgave you".

Ian ignored her, knowing she was right. The past was the past. He sighed.

"Stay there. I'm looking for her". He braced himself for the cold and walked out the door.

Natalie just sat there, staring at the floor continuously. She knew Ian was right. She knew she was really cruel and harsh; but what do you expect when she was raised like that?

Isabel Kabra: the cruelest Lucian she knew. Natalie was taught to withstand high pressure, not to take notice of relationships, and do whatever it takes to get your way.

Natalie was beginning to question these philosophies.

She knew what she would have to do. She grabbed her jacket and put her boots on quickly. She knew she would get sick with only thin leggings and a t-shirt on under the jacket, but she couldn't afford to waste any time if she wanted to make it up to Ian and Amy.

Forgetting to lock the door, Natalie rushed out of the house, rubbing her bare hands to keep warm. Amy couldn't be that far, could she?


	13. Surprise

**THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS, FAVE STORIES/AUTHOR ADDERS, AUTHOR/STORY ALERT PEOPLE AGAIN! **

**If I'm missing any reviewers below, please inform me because sometimes I make mistakes and don't want to leave out a name!**

**Hermione Granger: **Amy will get caught in the storm and yes Ian will save her…also, expect something to happen to Natalie too…Dan didn't destroy the clues, Natalie was making that up; Isabel did. I know it's weird, but she was too afraid Amy and Dan would win

**Stormfang: **Wow, that's what I did! Cool!

**TrueJackVP408**: I'm so sorry! I couldn't think of one…thanks for reviewing :)

**Edward-Bella97**: Thanks! I hope you like this one…and thanks for adding me to your favorite author's list!

End of Chapter 12:

Natalie just sat there, staring at the floor continuously. She knew Ian was right. She knew she was really cruel and harsh; but what do you expect when she was raised like that?

Isabel Kabra: the cruelest Lucian she knew. Natalie was taught to withstand high pressure, not to take notice of relationships, and do whatever it takes to get your way.

Natalie was beginning to question these philosophies.

She knew what she would have to do. She grabbed her jacket and put her boots on quickly. She knew she would get sick with only thin leggings and a t-shirt on under the jacket, but she couldn't afford to waste any time if she wanted to make it up to Ian and Amy.

Forgetting to lock the door, Natalie rushed out of the house, rubbing her bare hands to keep warm. Amy couldn't be that far, could she?

Chapter 13:

Ian was in the middle of a snow storm, calling out Amy's name, frantically. He was especially worried because she barely had any layers of clothing on and could even catch pneumonia if she was out for long enough. Who knew when he would find her?

Then, his heart stopped cold. He thought of the small path at the back of his lake-side cottage…the only path, in fact, that didn't have cars zipping on it and wasn't buried in snow. The path was perfectly safe…until it lead to a steep hill that overlooked the lace.

Remembering this, tears sprung to Ian's eyes. Anything could have happened to her…she could've fallen into the lake, crashed through the ice for all he knew.

Without wasting a second, he hurried along the path, searching for any sign of movement, amidst the falling snow. He could see the lake straight ahead of him…along with the precipitous hill.

Seeing nothing, he groaned frantically, rubbing his nose like he always did when worried. Amy. Where can you be? Suddenly, he thought he saw a sudden movement in a spot ahead of him in the snow. Shining his flashlight (he always carried in his jacket) in that direction, he saw someone falling down the hill. He heard a slight screaming, which was muffled by the intense roar of the wind.

He gasped and half ran, half skidded, along the ice towards the lake. By now, the person, whoever it was, probably was dead. Suddenly, he saw another figure running down to the lake and sighed in relief. Someone else would get there before him to help the person; he was sure Amy had fallen into the lake. Thankfully, ice covered the beautiful, yet frigid water, and it would take a lot of pressure to barricade through the slippery surface of the ice.

The mysterious hero ahead of Ian rushed towards the lake, bending down and reaching over to grab the person on the ice, who was seemingly out cold. He saw a flash of hair and ran towards it.

Finally, he reached. Both people were blurred by the snowfall, but he could make out their silhouettes.

Grabbing the hero, who had a hat on, Ian spun the person around. And gasped. Standing there was none other than Amy Cahill.

Shocked, he gave her a huge hug and let out a sigh of relief. She pushed him away, reaching over to try and turn the fallen person, who was on land now, face up. Ian saw a black hair through the snow and tears began to brim his eyes. He reached over and easily turned the person face up.

Tears spilt over onto his already icy cheeks, freezing instantly because of the tepid temperature.

There, unconscious and with tears glistening frozen on her face, was none other than Natalie Kabra.

**Hey guys, please review a lot if you don't usually review because I stayed up till really late thinking of something to write and actually writing it. This was a pretty short chapter though, so I'm sorry…hopefully the next one will be longer.**


	14. Closing the Gap

**THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS, FAVE STORIES/AUTHOR ADDERS, AUTHOR/STORY ALERT PEOPLE AGAIN! And people PLEASE READ these messages, don't just skim over them!**

**If I'm missing any reviewers below, please inform me because sometimes I make mistakes and don't want to leave out a name! I promise this is a longer chapter than last one, which was actually my shortest one. The last one was short, but somehow, it just seemed to flow from me…this explains the vocabulary I hope you noticed. **

**I thought I would write that Amy was the one on the lake, but I decided to change things up and make Natalie be unconscious.**

**XxLuckystar57**: You crack me up! LOL! Look in the chapter and you'll see. I put in an OC named Jack.

End of Chapter 13:

The mysterious hero ahead of Ian rushed towards the lake, bending down and reaching over to grab the person on the ice, who was seemingly out cold. He saw a flash of hair and ran towards it.

Finally, he reached. Both people were blurred by the snowfall, but he could make out their silhouettes.

Grabbing the hero, who had a hat on, Ian spun the person around. And gasped. Standing there was none other than Amy Cahill.

Shocked, he gave her a huge hug and let out a sigh of relief. She pushed him away, reaching over to try and turn the fallen person, who was on land now, face up. Ian saw a black hair through the snow and tears began to brim his eyes. He reached over and easily turned the light person face up.

Tears spilt over onto his already icy cheeks, freezing instantly because of the tepid temperature.

There, unconscious and with tears glistening frozen on her face, was none other than Natalie Kabra.

Chapter 14:

"Na-Natalie", Ian croaked. Amy just sat there, tears running down her cheeks. How did this happen? This was all her fault.

"This is all my fault", she sobbed, forgetting to be nervous because of her sadness.

Ian looked over and shook his head, not even trying to speak. It was his fault. he shouldn't have made Natalie feel so bad. Although she was wrong in writing the letter.

Instead of mentioning the letter, Ian looked at Natalie. Natalie, she had to be okay…right? She can't die. The last words he said to her were to denounce her as his sister. She would always be his sister though.

Amy reached over and hugged Ian, ignoring the tingle that went up her spine.

"I-I don't forgive you for what you did – but she's your sister…I don't think she'll be okay soon, if you know what I mean. She didn't fall into the water…but she sh-she probably has pneumonia.

Nodding hurriedly, Ian reached towards his sister, easily lifting her and standing up. Amy, in turn, grabbed the flashlight and half ran to guide Ian, who was taking deep strides to rush back to the house. Amy took out her cell phone, calling 911.

"H-hello…yes, I have an emergency, yes, Ian, what's the address?"

"Um, 77 Briar Ave at the lakeside". She repeated it into the phone, hurriedly. They had finally reached the cottage after walking. Ian flung open the door, frowning when he noticed it was unlocked.

Amy hung up the phone quickly. "Th-they'll take a while to get here…she have to plow the snow".

Ian groaned, annoyed.

"I'm driving".

"NO!" Amy yelled, and Ian stared at her.  
"It's way to icy, you could get into an accident."

Ian stared at her. Why did she care about him? "It's ok, I have to. You…you don't need to come. Stay here".

"N-no", Amy stuttered, yet was firm.

"Why do you want to come?"

"Be-because it's my fault…" Ian shook his head at her. "it isn't, love".

Amy sank down into the chair, sighing. She remembered why she had left in the first place. She fixed a cool gaze on Ian.

"Th-this doesn't change anything…at all. you still wrote the letter".

"No, I didn't", Ian repeated. "Natalie did". Amy stared at him, unsure whether to believe him or not.

Ian lifted up Natalie again, beckoning to Amy. Together, they walked out into the cold air to Ian's snow-covered Porche. He gently laid her in the back seat, ran into the car and began driving.

As he drove, he sneaked a glance at Amy. She looked exhausted. Her eyes were red from crying and her hair was disheveled, but she still looked beautiful. Then, he saw what she was wearing.  
"You're only wearing those pants…" Ian pointed to Amy's thin tights and tank top under her jacket. "You're going to get sick" She shook her head, beckoning at him to look at the road. He ignored her, reaching into the back seat at a red light which he still decided to follow. He pulled out two blankets. One, he draped over Natalie, and the second, he put gently around Amy's shoulders.

She blushed.

"G-go", she hissed at him, noticing there was a green light.

Ian went on, driving slowly due to the snow-covered roads.

"I-I'm sorry", Amy said, sighing.

Ian's mouth dropped. _She _was sorry. She didn't do anything.

"Be-before you say I didn't do anything wrong, listen. I-I shouldn't have brought up the letter when Natalie was hurt and it's my fault for leaving, anyway. I shouldn't have gone into the storm".

Ian signed. "It's not your fault love", he said, ignoring Amy's glare at his old name. "It's mine for letting you leave". She shook her head as they arrived at the hospital.

Ian and Amy both jumped out and ran into the hospital, Ian carrying Natalie delicately in her arms. Already, the color was returning to Natalie's cheeks. Ian ran to the emergency room center, while Amy went to the front desk to tell the attendants they wouldn't need 911 services.

She turned to go and follow Ian, then remembered his pale face at seeing Natalie and his shock.

So, she walked over to the brightly lit café and stood in line. At the line, Amy saw a young man who looked to be in his early twenties. He was very handsome, with sandy blonde hair and freckles dotting his nose, and blue eyes that sparkled when they reflected light. As she was standing in the line, the man turned and smiled. "Getting some coffee?" he asked, politely. Amy nodded, unable to stop staring at his good looks. "Me too", he replied, unsure of what she was staring at.

The cashier beckoned to him and nodded at her. "Go first, I insist".

She shook her head. "N-no, it's ok". The man smiled again and insisted.

She walked up to the casher, self-conscious about her wet hair and pale skin. By this time, it was night; it was about nine o'clock and was pitch black outside. Amy ordered two cappuccino deluxes, knowing Ian would want a warm drink for himself. As she carried waited for the drinks and finally left with them, she stopped to thank the man, who was done ordering his drinks by then. "Th-thank you", she stuttered, going red.

"No problem", the man eerily. "The name's Jack. Why are you here?" Amy frowned. Something was wrong. The man looked a little intimidating. Perhaps she ought to leave…"Um, um, I'm here for my friend's little sister who probably is really sick right now…I'd better get going". Jack nodded and Amy left, hurrying up the stairs with the coffee. She sighed, relieved. Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her. Worried, she ran raster, finally reaching the top of the stairs. The footsteps followed. She turned around; in the distance, she saw Jack grinning strangely at her. "Um, I wanted to follow you…do you want to come over to my house…later…tonight…and maybe we can you know spend some quality time together." He winked and Amy's mouth dropped open.

She saw Ian sitting a little in front of her and ran to him, almost dropping the coffee. "U-um, someone's following me". Ian was sitting on one of the blue chairs in the waiting room, yawning. She handed him some coffee and he nodded his thanks then looked up to see Jack in front of them, glaring.

"Who is this?" Jack growled. "Is he your boyfriend? I'll take him down!"  
Amy was about to reply, "No", but Ian was quicker. "Yes, Amy is my girlfriend". He pulled her close, ignoring her flinch and kissed her on the cheek. She went red and glared at him, confused, as she pulled back.

Jack was glaring at Ian and Ian stared back coolly.

"Um, whoever you are, Amy's _boyfriend_, I invited this young lady to my house to spend some quality time together!" Amy's eyes widened and she shrunk back as Jack winked at her again.

"I d-don't want to come with you", Amy stuttered. Ian smirked and Jack growled and leaned in towards Amy, grabbing her wrist. Ian stiffened and pulled her wrist back.

"What do you want, _Jack, _with my girlfriend_?" _Ian growled.

"I-I'm not…". Ian nudged Amy and she shut up, realizing what he meant.

Jack pulled back, uneasy. "I want _her_". He pointed at Amy and she widened her eyes. Ian pulled Amy to the reception desk in the waiting room and whispered something to the lady there. She widened her eyes and pulled out a walkie-talkie, saying something into it.

"Security, please report to emergency waiting room".

Amy and Ian walked back to the chairs, looking for Jack, but he had left, so they sighed.

In a few minutes, two burly men came in and nodded to the reception desk. Ian pointed at Amy and told them about Jack. They nodded and left.

"We'll keep a look-out for them, Mr. Kabra".

Amy stared at Ian once they had left.

"That guy, Jack, was creepy. One se-second he was nice…the next second…" She blushed. "He asked me to come to his house".

Ian frowned, worried. He then saw his coffee and picked it up, turning towards Amy.

"Thanks, love". Amy looked down and blushed.

"Um, I-Ian, you can let go of my hand now".

Ian looked down, realizing he was holding her hand protectively and pulled back.

"Sorry".

Amy nodded, missing the warmth of his hand. "D-did you know those security guards. They called you Mr. Kabra".

Ian nodded. "I used to work here when I was about 17…as an assistant".

They both took sips of their coffee, unsure of what to say. "H-how's Natalie?"

Ian sighed, running his hands through his silky hair. "They're stabilizing her right now…I have no other news, but the doctors looked pretty worried, yet one told me she should be okay since she never fell under the ice". Amy nodded.

Ian looked at her eyes, tilting her head up when she looked down, blinking.

"Listen, Amy, I'm sorry about the letter. Really! I would never write something like that…Natalie wrote it…I was extremely mad at her, that's why she went out to look for you". Amy's eyes widened, unsure of what to say. "Sh-she looked for _me?_" Ian nodded.

Amy looked down, dejectedly. "I-I'm sorry…I never believed you". She looked up again. "Hey does that mean Dan never destroyed the clues?"

Ian nodded, glad to see her spirits up. He was the one who looked down again. "It was…Isabel". He was whispering now and Amy gasped.

"Wh-why?"

"Isabel didn't want you two to win", Ian said. "I think she had other motives, but he never told us. Apparently, she knew about the clues".

Amy shivered, thinking about what Isabel's other motives were.

The two were silent for a couple of minutes and Ian stared at Amy.

"Amy, can I ask you something?"

She nodded, nervous.

"Do you forgive me for what I did in Korea?"  
She sighed, biting her lip. "I – I can't believe it, but actually y-yes. I have a question for you".

Ian sighed in relief. She forgave him. Everything was getting better. When Natalie was back, things would be happy again.

"Yes, love, go ahead". This time, at the name _love_, Amy giggled and then blushed. She was acting like a fool.

"D-did you mean what you say when you…l-loved me". Amy couldn't forget his words from before and she wanted them to be true, but knew her hopes were probably not going to be true.

Ian went red. "Yes, Amy…I've never said this to anyone, but I love you. Do you…?" Ian smiled hopefully at her, knowing he couldn't expect much, but maybe she shared his feelings.

Amy laughed, relieved.

"I – I have to tell you something too".

Ian tilted his head at her, wondering what she would say.

Amy stared, admiring the way he looked so perfect.

"I – I love you".

Ian stared her for a second, shocked, and then pulled her in.

"I never got to finish that kiss from Korea, did I?"

Amy smiled; Ian took this as an answer and pulled his love, closing the gap.


	15. Heartbreak

**THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS, FAVE STORIES/AUTHOR ADDERS, AUTHOR/STORY ALERT PEOPLE AGAIN! And people PLEASE READ these messages, don't just skim over them! If I'm missing any reviewers below, please inform me because sometimes I make mistakes and don't want to leave out a name!**

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while; I had midterms coming up and had to study a lot!!**

**XxLuckystar57**: LOL! You seem into this chapter!! Thanks for reviewing!

**A fan**: I think I'm going to have a couple more chapters and a sequel if I get a good idea. Haha glad you liked him :) And thanks for reviewing!!!!

**Joelle8**: Haha, yup, I liked this chapter the best, I 3 Amian too :)

**TrueJackVP408**: Lol!! She is! Rudolph the red nose reindeer? Why is he in your review? Lol. Hope you like the update.

**Rachel0180**: Aw, thanks! At first, I couldn't think of anything, but I decided to get them together finally!

**Roanna**: Thanks for adding this to your fave stories list!

**Tangerin10**: Thanks for adding this to your favorite stories list!

**Stormfangstar**: Thanks for adding my story to your favorite stories list! And for reviewing! :)

: Nope it isn't, not yet! And thanks for reminding me about Jack, I probably would've just cut him out as a crazy guy.

**Hermione Granger**: I think I'll make one more chapter after this or maybe even two..idk about a sequel because I have yet to think of an idea

**4EvaInHim**: I regret not closing my eyes after stun gun was mentioned and thanks for covering up the review for me ;) and for reviewing

**Stormfang**: I think there'll be one more chapter after this

**Nicktoons83**: Thanks for adding my story to your faves list :)

**AmyFan**: Thanks for reviewing! Lol, yeah Ian was a jerk at first, but he changes when he's with Amy as you'll see.

**Techo**: Thanks for adding my story to your favorite stories list :)

**Iluvdance622: **Thanks for adding my stories to your favorite stores list :) And I'm glad you like the story…hope you like the update and thanks for reviewing!

**Vampire-Historian-Crazy-Teen3**: OK, first of all, I _love_ your account name…2nd, thanks for adding my story to your favorite stories and story alert and I hope you like this chapter, thanks for reviewing too…I wish they had Amian in 39 clues too! That was a very encouraging review and hope you like the end…also, thanks soo much for adding me to your fave authors and you were the only one to add me to author alert

**HaveaLittleFaith0213**: Thanks for reviewing twice! I can't seem to find your fanfics, but I think I saw your livejournal… PS. I'm not a big writer of NataliexDan, but I'll try to include some

**Mjashernando: **Thanks for adding my story to your favorite stories list and story alert! Thanks for adding my story to your author fave and alert lists too! :)

**Me Country Folk**: Thanks for adding my story to your favorite stories list!!

**Marine 16: **Thanks for adding my story to your story alert! And Chapter 8 was one of my favorites too.

End of Chapter 14:

"Amy, can I ask you something?"

She nodded, nervous.

"Do you forgive me for what I did in Korea?"

She sighed, biting her lip. "I - I can't believe it, but actually y-yes. I have a question for you".

Ian sighed in relief. She forgave him. Everything was getting better. When Natalie was back, things would be happy again.

"Yes, love, go ahead". This time, at the name love, Amy giggled and then blushed. She was acting like a fool.

"D-did you mean what you say when you l-loved me". Amy couldn't forget his words from before and she wanted them to be true, but knew her hopes were probably not going to be true.

Ian went red. "Yes, Amy, I've never said this to anyone, but I love you. Do you?" Ian smiled hopefully at her, knowing he couldn't expect much, but maybe she shared his feelings.

Amy laughed, relieved.

"I ñ I have to tell you something too".

Ian tilted his head at her, wondering what she would say.

Amy stared, admiring the way he looked so perfect.

"I-I love you"

Ian stared her for a second, shocked, and then pulled her in.

"I never got to finish that kiss from Korea, did I?" he asked for permission gently.

Amy smiled; Ian took this as an answer and pulled in his love, closing the gap.

Chapter 15:

"Amy! Amy". Amy looked up, startled. "Wh-what?" "You were asleep", Ian said, staring at her. Amy sighed. It was a dream. Of course it was. Too good to be true, nothing more. Ian noticed her downcast face. "What's wrong, love?" She frowned at him.

"You'll never change, _will_ you?", she said, angrily. "You don't care about what I feel".

Ian groaned. "What do you _mean?_", he cried, annoyed. Wasn't he the one who liked her? Not the other way around?

Amy sighed in frustration and stormed off. "I'm going. To the bathroom".

Ian spun around, glaring at her. "What do you mean, _love_?"  
Amy flinched.

"I'm going to the bathroom", she said stonily.

The whole thing was a dream. She sighed. Even the part about Isabel destroying the clues. Dan did. She remembered she had fallen asleep after Jack was gone.

She got up to walk to the bathroom, wiping away stray tears. It was a mistake to come. Ian probably wrote the letter. Dan. Destroyed the clues. Ian. Betrayed her. Natalie. Hated her. Her parents. Dead. Grace. Dead. Aunt Beatrice. Never cared in the first place.

Ian followed her and grabbed her shoulder, spinning her around.

He gulped when he saw her tears.

"W-what. Do. You. W-want", she hissed. "Cobra", she added on at the end.

Ian flinched at her name for him. He did nothing wrong. He didn't write the letter. She was just messing with him. Time for yet again another lie.

"P-p-poor stuttering Amy", Ian mocked Amy, sinking inwardly at her hurt look.  
"You think _I _cared about _you_ love. You're just a little, naïve girl who no one cares about". Lie. "Dan, your parents, and Grace left you because they hated you". Lies again. Ian hated himself for doing this, but it was for the best. He wasn't meant for her. He wanted her, but she wouldn't want him.

Amy stared at him, the ache finally back. She shook her head slowly, her heart breaking with Ian's faltering smirk. He was right. He was always right. She was always wrong.

"Y-you're right", she sighed.

**Sorry, this was short. But there's another one coming up soon! Very soon…like 45 minutes. I just thought of another idea :) this was a cliffhanger…sorta? **


	16. Irrevocably

**THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS, FAVE STORIES/AUTHOR ADDERS, AUTHOR/STORY ALERT PEOPLE AGAIN! And people PLEASE READ these messages, don't just skim over them! If I'm missing any reviewers below, please inform me because sometimes I make mistakes and don't want to leave out a name!**

**This'll hopefully be a long chapter!**

**:** I'm sorry I forgot your shoutout! Thanks, I'm glad you liked my story! Cool name btw, I love the stone jade

**TrueJackVP408**: Your reviews are entertaining :) Hobos are cool…and yeesh, I'm typing, I'm typing…I wish I had super fingers (Commercial alert: SUPER FINGERS! With super fingers, you have long fingers and fast typing..all in one) Sorry, I'm bored! I should be typing, so I'll get back to that :)

**Psychoticbookgirl**: Basically, the whole kissing thing was a dream (and the part about Amy finding out Isabel was the one who destroyed the clues)…So basically, she's mad at herself for believing Ian could change and for being happy at a dream, tell me if you still have questions :) And thanks for reviewing

**MeCountryFolk**: I know, sorry, Chapter 15 was super duper short, I'm still writing chapter 16, so hopefully, it'll be long; I had my sister's friend over when I was writing this so I had to watch her and my sister

**Zammie and Ian and Amy Fan: **Yeah, I thought he was when I read the books; he is a Lucian and Kabra after all…thanks for reviewing, I know, it _was_ a depressing chapter…but keep reading!! You'll like this chapter (at least the end of it)

**ILuvDance622**: No problem :) I like giving shoutouts, it's fun because it lets me interact with reviewers. And I know, I suck at grammar in fanfiction…normally, I'm good, but also I never seem to focus on grammar because I'm concentrating on the storylines…sorry about that

End of Chapter 15:

"P-p-poor stuttering Amy", Ian mocked Amy, sinking inwardly at her hurt look.  
"You think _I _cared about _you_ love. You're just a little, naïve girl who no one cares about". Lie. "Dan, your parents, and Grace left you because they hated you". Lies again. Ian hated himself for doing this, but it was for the best. He wasn't meant for her. He wanted her, but she wouldn't want him.

Amy stared at him, the ache finally back. She shook her head slowly, her heart breaking with Ian's faltering smirk. He was right. He was always right. She was always wrong.

"Y-you're right", she sighed.

Chapter 16:

Ian looked at her, anxiously, blaming himself in reality.

"I shouldn't – shouldn't", she sighed, not believing she could deserve something like this. "I was wrong to want love. I don't deserve it. Everyone does, but me. You're always right". Why did it matter anymore? Everyone hated her, right?

She didn't see Ian's face crumple as she turned around. She shook her tears away, trying to preserve the last of her dignity and walked to the bathroom

Ian just stood there, his heart inwardly breaking. Shouldn't he be happy? Shouldn't he?

Instead, he felt awful.

He groaned and ran after her, grabbing her shoulder again.

She spun around. "What", she yelled, sobbing. "I said you were right! What do you _want_ from me? I'll give it to you, just don't hurt me anymore".

Ian couldn't take it anymore.

He grabbed her and pulled her into a huge hug, almost squishing her.

She buried her head into his shoulder and cried as he stroked her hair.

Amy tried to muffle her crying; she hated herself for falling for him. She wanted to pull away, but his arms were so warm and she needed a hug.

Ian couldn't take it anymore. He held her shoulders and looked into her eyes, gently lifting her chin up when she tried to look down.

He wiped her stray tears away.

"OK, love, let's get some things straight", Ian cupped Amy's cheek in his hands, ignoring the flinch that followed. "One, you are beautiful, even when you cry".

Amy blushed and shook her head.

"Two, I never wrote the letter. Natalie did. She went looking for you, just like I did. I still have to forgive her for that, but she's my sister; I will forgive her eventually…Three, you _always_ deserve love. Never stop believing that. Your parents loved you, and they still do, it wasn't your fault they died. Grace does too, and so does Dan…he never destroyed the clues, Isabel did"  
Amy gasped. Her dream was true; Dan didn't destroy the clues.

Ian smiled and continued. "I'm not done yet, love. I have one more. Five. Amy, I never stopped loving you. Natalie made me leave the cave in Korea…_she_ threatened me and has some explaining to do. The whole charade was because I was scared you don't love me back. But I have to tell you. I was afraid I would be hurt if I told you, but I can't keep it any longer. I am absolutely, irrevocably in love with you".

**Hey, this was still short…I'm sorry…but I like short, but frequent chapters over long very infrequent chapters**


	17. Girlfriend

**Hey guys, I'm sorry I quit fanfiction for a while because I had a lot of work going on. But then I felt bad because I hate when people start stories and then stop them. I'm going to try to write as much as possible, but I wont have time to respond to all the reviews (I'll still read though). Sorry I didn't update for a long time.**

**This may be the last chapter. I'm sorry if it is but I don't like to drag on stories by making sequels unless I actually have a good idea if you get what I mean**

End of Chapter 16:

Ian smiled and continued. "I'm not done yet, love. I have one more. Five. Amy, I never stopped loving you. Natalie made me leave the cave in Korea…_she_ threatened me and has some explaining to do. The whole charade was because I was scared you don't love me back. But I have to tell you. I was afraid I would be hurt if I told you, but I can't keep it any longer. I am absolutely, irrevocably in love with you".

Chapter 17:

Amy just stared at him, the happiness almost threatening to explode. Was he only lying this time? Was he trying to squash her like the "little bug" she was?

Before she had a chance to say anything, though, someone cleared their throat. Amy went red and turned around, gasping silently when she saw who it was. There was Natalie Kabra, staring down at the floor. Ian frowned and stared at Natalie, pretending to be angry, when he was relieved she was out. Natalie noticed Ian's condescending glare and swallowed. Quickly, she said, "I have something to tell you".

Ian rolled his eyes and held out the letter she wrote, which he had slipped into his pocket. Natalie went red. She looked at Amy. "I first need to apologize, Amy, for doing what I did in Korea."

Amy sighed. "Natalie, you don't – "

"Before you say I don't have to apologize, I know I do; stop trying to be polite Amy. it was wrong to do what I did. I know that. It was wrong to write the letter and trick Ian. I _know _that. That's why I _need _to apologize. You and Ian are perfect for each other. You're not sappy, or afraid to stand up for yourself and over-obsessive about Ian, like his other girlfriends were. He cares about you. He always did. He just needed an excuse to come and finally tell you, which apparently he just did. He dated all those other girls because he was in denial…and for publicity. Anyway, Ian just told you he loved you and – ".

Ian scowled. "Yeah, and she was just about to reply"

Amy giggled.

Natalie continued. "I want to tell you though, I knew you were perfect for each other since the we were staying at that fool, Alistair's house. I just didn't want you two to get close because that would mean I would lose Ian. Well, I thought I would at least. You don't get it do you?"

At this point, Natalie blinked back tears.

Everyone left me, except for Ian, just like you and Dan, Amy. Isabel and Vikram were no closer to me than you and your brother. Everyone always pretended to like me because of fear, my looks, or my money. It's no wonder that they were scared of me".

At this point Natalie looked down.

Amy bit her lip and sighed, again. "N-Natalie, I'm sorry you thought that. Of course I wouldn't take Ian away from you."

She walked up to Natalie and gave her a big hug. Ian rolled his eyes and also gave his sister a hug and ruffled her hair, which scowled at.

"Well, I-I would be even _your_ friend if you'd let me. I'm sure Dan would too".

A voice interrupted them.

"Hmmm, I'd have to think about that", joked Dan Cahill's voice. Amy, Ian, and Natalie jumped, startled. Amy beamed, while Dan glared at Ian. Amy rushed over to him and gave him a big hug. He hugged her back, but then pulled away.

"Am, I would appreciate if you told me you were going to the Cobra's house"

Ian scowled at Dan, but Dan winked.

"Chill out, Kabra. I know you're not going to hurt her. I heard that last speech with five excellent points by the way. Amy, he's right. You're beautiful and you deserve love from everyone. We'll do what it takes to make you feel loved", Dan exclaimed.

Amy had tears in her eyes and she reached over to hug all three of them together in a big group hug.

"Aw. Sweet moment. I _hate_ sweet moments". They heard a voice coming from about ten feet away from them.

Amy looked up and gasped. Standing there was Jack, and this time, he had a menacing glare on his face.

"What are _you_ doing here?", Ian growled, his eyed narrowing into slits.

"Oh shut up. You think you're some pretty English boy that can steal my girl's heart? Well no. I might have just met her, but she's _all_ mine", Jack said as he winked at Amy suggestively.

Amy shuddered, pressing towards Dan as Ian held her arm protectively.

Jack continued: "In fact, I don't believe you, beautiful Amy and pretty boy here are together. When I saw you earlier, Amy seemed to be refusing you and was mad at you. If she really is your girlfriend, kiss her right now. Don't even talk to her".

Ian frowned. He knew he shouldn't force it onto Amy to be his girlfriend after what he did, but then out of the corner of his eye, he saw Amy slightly nod and smile. Smiling at her, he glared at Jack once and turned towards Amy. They both closed their eyes as Ian leaned in. Just as their lips were about to meet, they heard Jack shouting.

"_Stop _it! Don't kiss my girl"; he stared menacingly at Ian, he narrowed his eyes and clenched his teeth, trying not to lose his temper.

"She is _my_ girl, Mack", Ian growled warningly. Jack frowned.

"It's _Jack_, not _Mack_", he stated under his breath.

Ian rolled his eyes. Like he cared. When Jack saw this, he lost his control and flung himself at Ian. Amy screamed and tried to pull Ian back, but Jack was too quickly. Just as his fist was about to meet Ian's handsome face, they heard the click of a revolver.

"Don't move", said a stern voice. Into the hallway stepped a burly police officer, holding a gun at Jack's glum face. Jack pulled back and put his hands into the air slowly. Two officers came forward and grabbed Jack's hands, putting them into handcuffs. Jack started to swear, trying to get to Ian, but the officers held him back.

When he was finally taken away, Amy sighed and looked at Ian. Ian glared at Natalie, trying to get her out of the room so he could ask Amy something. Natalie, nodding quickly, smiled at Amy, grabbed Dan by the arm, and pulled him out into the lobby. Both Ian and Amy stood there, smiling at each other, until Ian coughed.

"Um, A-Amy?" Ian asked.

Amy giggled, finally hearing Ian take her stuttering, embarrassed role. "Yes, Ian, or should I say _love_?"

Ian frowned at her. "Amy, stop using my word. I'm trying to ask you something". Amy blushed and rolled her eyes, nodding.

"Will you do me a favor though?", Ian asked, a smile playing around the corners of his mouth.

Amy cocked her head and shrugged. "Sure, I owe you", she replied easily.

"Will you, Amy Cahill, be my girlfriend?"

Amy gasped and jumped into Ian's arm, enveloping him in a huge hug. Ian held her shoulders and whispered, "I've been waiting for this, love". They both closed their eyes and leaned in, ready to start a brand new relationship filled with love, humor, and happiness.

**OK, guys. That was the last chapter ****. Hope you like it!! I had fun writing this story and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. I'm saying right now, there will not be a sequel unfortunately. I don't think it's worth prolonging the story because that often makes it worth. If you get what I mean, I don't wanna make a sequel just to…make a sequel. I'll probably continue my other story though: Coincidende…if any of you have read that. I may not continue it though **** I have to decide**

**Anyway, this is my last chapter and I want to say keep writing and reading (It's good for you) and let your imaginations run wild. Love ya all **

**Xoxo,**

**Amfabulous**


End file.
